Consequências
by Carlos Abraham Duarte
Summary: Kurumu Kurono aprenderá a duras penas que todo cuidado é pouco com o que se deseja, e que todo ato tem sua consequência... para o bem ou para o mal! A.U. Tsukune x Kurumu.
1. Prólogo

**CONSEQUÊNCIAS**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**PRÓLOGO**

Um novo dia amanheceu na Academia Youkai.

Tal como vinha acontecendo desde a criação do internato, há mais de dois séculos, os raios de luz emitidos pelo Sol invadiram a _kekkai _ou Barreira Dimensional intangível que separa a Academia do mundo dos humanos, difundindo uma claridade acinzentada que sucedeu à vermelhidão escura das primeiras horas da madrugada. A luz mortiça que se infiltrava pelos pequenos quadrados de vidro da ampla janela do quarto da bela garota de cabelos azuis claros que dormia lado a lado em sua cama com o rapaz de cabelos castanho-escuros refletia-se diretamente nos rostos de ambos, que pareciam felizes.

A jovem de cabelos azuis abriu os olhos e, inclinando a cabeça, debruçou-se sobre o rosto moreno do garoto que dormia tranquilamente ao seu lado. Sorriu, fitando-o fixamente, e mergulhou seus dedos nos cabelos escuros dele, como que para convencer-se de que não estava sonhando. Seu gesto afetuoso provocou-lhe o despertar. Ele descerrou as pálpebras, e seu olhar acastanhado e ainda meio ausente escaneou o aposento banhado pela penumbra matutina, tentando se situar. Por fim, deteve-se sobre a garota deitada ao lado dele na cama, encontrando seus lindos orbes ametista que o fitavam com um misto de ternura, amor e sedução. Então, dando um longo bocejo, ele murmurou, ainda sonolento:

- Kurumu-_chan_...

O sorriso dela se alargou. – Tsukune...

- Kurumu-_chan_...- Ele retribuiu esboçando um pequeno sorriso tímido. – _Ohayou gozaimasu_, Kurumu-_chan_. Dormiu bem?

- Dormi maravilhosamente bem, Tsukune – ela respondeu. – Como um bebê. – Em seguida pegou na mão dele e a levou ao rosto macio num afago dengoso, como se pedisse proteção. Os lisos cabelos cerúleos cobriam-lhe a testa numa franja e desciam soltos até um pouco abaixo dos ombros. Sentou-se sobre o leito, totalmente nua, sem se preocupar em puxar as cobertas sobre o busto exuberante que era – com o perdão do trocadilho – o grande objeto de desejo tanto do contingente masculino quanto de boa parte do feminino, naquela escola só para monstros e demônios travestidos de humanos. Afinal, tais falsos pudores nada significavam para uma _succubus_ superior às fêmeas humanas, filha de uma raça de demônios do Makai especializada na arte da sedução. E Tsukune era o seu"companheiro de destino". Enfim!

Sua alma pagã exultava de alegria. Seu sonho, o "sonho da orquídea", se realizara. Ela e Tsukune tiveram a sua primeira noite de sexo! (_Yahoo-hoo_!)

- Kurumu-_chan_ – ele repetiu, seu rosto adquirindo aquele sorriso bobo que ela tanto amava. Sentia-se tomado por uma ansiedade inexplicável que era ao mesmo tempo gostosa e amedrontadora. _Sou homem_. Aquilo o fez se sentir com três metros de altura. – Eu nunca fui tão feliz!

Sentou-se na beira da cama perto da garota-demônio, tão nu quanto ela, e, numa demonstração de pudor que divertiu Kurumu, puxou as cobertas para cobrir a parte inferior do seu corpo. Por algum tempo, contemplou as belíssimas formas da _succubus_, sob a luz débil do sol matinal "obscurecido" pela Barreira: os seios soberbos com bicos rosa-escuros, a cintura fina, os quadris redondos e as coxas maravilhosamente bem torneadas. "Tão bela", pensou Tsukune extasiado. "Deus_,_ o que eu fiz pra merecer tamanha graça?"

Ele a considerou bela, de uma beleza exótica e terrível, mesmo depois de tê-la visto na sua verdadeira forma demoníaca, de youkai, enquanto faziam amor, na noite passada, quando, no gozo, ela instintivamente soltara sua cauda e o par de grandes asas de morcego em suas costas. Ele a considerou perfeita. _Ela vive do amor_. _E a essência supera a forma_.

Kurumu Kurono havia sido a primeira pessoa que ele conhecera no Colégio Youkai, sua primeira amiga nesta escola terrível. Na noite do dia anterior, ali mesmo no quarto dela, ambos, _succubus _e humano, trocaram o primeiro beijo e perderam a virgindade juntos.

No quarto de Kurumu, na seção feminina dos dormitórios da Youkai Gakuen!

Eles eram mais que amigos agora. Todo um estilo de vida era coisa do passado, e um novo começara.

- Estamos unidos, mais unidos do que nunca... meu companheiro de destino. – Kurumu sorria afetada e maliciosamente, e com um dedo indicador foi desenhando círculos concêntricos sobre o peito moreno de seu amante humano. "Nenhuma cicatriz de batalha", pensou ela, admirando-lhe a lisura da pele, de seu torso nu, "nem de modificação do corpo. Nenhuma 'tranca sagrada' no pulso. Apenas um humano inalterado, sem youki, sem nenhuma gota de _vitae _vampírico nas veias. Eu fiz isso pra você, por você, meu amor."

Kurumu passou os dedos no amuleto protetor que o rapaz trazia no pescoço – um fragmentado diminuto de coral branco com um orifício desgastado pela água do mar, atravessado por um cordão de prata pura – e que lhe havia sido presenteado pela própria _succubus _para protegê-lo, magnética e etericamente... dela mesma. Dessa forma, ela e Tsukune podiam ter um relacionamento íntimo normal sem medo de que o garoto humano tivesse sua energia vital sugada pela parceira durante o ato sexual, ou mesmo com um beijo mais _caliente _(o que o deixaria mais perto da morte).

- Sabe, eu não entendo – disse Tsukune, tocando-lhe no cabelo azul-claro numa espécie de satisfação. – Kurumu-_chan _podia ter o garoto youkai que quisesse, ter todos os rapazes da escola aos seus pés. Por que eu, um humano indefeso, frágil, um "vida-curta"? Fala sério, o que é que a Kurumu-_chan _viu em mim?

- Bondade – ela respondeu sem pestanejar. – Não faz ideia de como isso é uma qualidade rara no mundo dos youkais, Tsukune. – Kurumu aconchegou-se junto a ele, e exclamou em voz baixa: - Ah, se a Moka pudesse nos ver... _Yahoo-hoo_!

Tsukune franziu as sobrancelhas. – Essa Moka é sua amiga, ou parenta?

- Oh, ninguém importante – Kurumu desconversou, dando um leve riso, esforçando-se por normalizar o clima entre eles. – Importa é que Tsukune Aono é o _meu _escolhido, que eu escolhi pra ser o _meu _companheiro de destino e o pai dos meus filhos e filhas. Que tal?

Ela beijou o pescoço dele, beijou-lhe a orelha e mordiscou-lhe o lóbulo.

- Alguma vez uma _succubus _elegeu um humano como companheiro de destino? - perguntou Tsukune. Ele tremeu num reflexo involuntário.

- Não que eu saiba – respondeu Kurumu.

- Eu sou o primeiro, então?

- Isso mesmo. Sinta-se honrado.

Ela o beijou na boca e ele correspondeu. Em torno deles o campo vibratório, invisível para os não-clarividentes, os mantinha imantados um ao outro. Suas auras refulgiam em diversos tons de rosa e um pouco de vermelho e até laranja.

- Eu te amo, Tsukune – ela disse por fim.

- Eu também te amo, Kurumu-_chan _– ele replicou embevecido.

Depois de um longo abraço, os dois amantes levantaram-se e trataram de se vestir, pois Tsukune começou a se preocupar com a possibilidade de que poderiam se atrasar para a aula. Enquanto Kurumu prendia o seu cabelo com a tradicional fita de cetim púrpura e o broche dourado no formato de estrela, lembrou-se subitamente da mãe, Ageha. E ela dizia: "Machos humanos não passam de simples brinquedos e objetos sexuais para nós, _succubi_. E descartáveis, você os usa e depois joga fora. Afinal, eles vivem pouco, bem menos que nós, demônios."

Mentalmente, Kurumu gritou: "Não é verdade, mamãe! Cê tá errada! Os humanos são _gente_. Tsukune-_kun _me ensinou isso."

- Bem, vamos?_ – _Tsukune chamou-a, uniformizado e de mochila a tiracolo.

- Vamos, Tsukune. – Kurumu sorriu alegremente para o rapaz que a esperava, um tanto inquieto, na porta de entrada/saída do quarto. Saíram de braços dados.

Ao caminharem pelos corredores dos dormitórios, Kurumu refletiu: "Ele é o meu homem, aquele que eu escolhi dentre todos para se tornar o meu companheiro de destino... a minha alma gêmea. E eu o amo. Não suportaria vê-lo com outra, ou sequer pensar nisso. Mas agora que sei que ele me ama, só a mim, meu coração se sente aliviado. E se alguma enxerida tentar nos separar, nós dois correremos com ela, seja lá quem for, né Tsukune?"


	2. Capítulo 1 - O Desejo e a Succubus

**CONSEQUÊNCIAS**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**CAPÍTULO 1**

IFRIT – Na antiga mitologia árabe e no Islã, _ifrit _(masculino) e _ifritah _(feminino) são os nomes dados a uma raça de _djinni_,ou gênios infernais, abaixo do patamar de anjos, famosos por seus poderes sobrenaturais e sua astúcia. Em sua verdadeira forma, um _ifrit _é uma enorme criatura alada ígnea, constituída de fogo e fumaça, seja macho ou fêmea, que pode controlar o elemento Fogo e vive no subsolo ou costuma frequentar antigas ruínas. É capaz de assumir a forma de qualquer ser humano ou de um animal. Como os _djinni _em geral, os _ifrit _vivem numa sociedade organizada nos moldes tribais árabes, com reis e rainhas, tribos e clãs. Eles têm todas as necessidades físicas dos seres humanos, podendo inclusive serem mortos, mas vivem 4.000 a 5.000 anos e estão livres de restrições físicas. Geralmente eles casam-se entre si, mas podem também se casar com humanos e produzir filhos híbridos. Armas comuns são inúteis contra _djinni _e _ifrit_; todavia, eles são suscetíveis à magia, podendo por isso ser vitimados ou escravizados por magos humanos que dominem as técnicas apropriadas para tanto. Do mesmo modo como todos os _djinni_, os _ifrit _podem ser crentes ou infiéis, bons ou maus, embora mais frequentemente sejam descritos como perversos e impiedosos. Iblis (o Diabo, segundo o Corão) é seu pai e seu chefe supremo.

Nas histórias das "Mil e Uma Noites", mortais incautos encontram _ifrit _que foram presos por magos em garrafas ou lâmpadas mágicas e forçados a conceder três desejos. No entanto, eles são persuasivos e, usando de lábia, não hesitam em induzir alguém a pedir o que eles queiram. Ou distorcer e deturpar os sonhos de seus "escolhidos" para o mal.

_Enciclopédia de Monstros Sobrenaturais_

OUTRA realidade, outro mundo, outra vida...

Região Administrativa Especial de Hong Kong, República Popular da China.

Mansão da família Wong (líderes youkais da máfia chinesa). No interior de uma dimensão paralela criada pela metamagia de Fuhai Touhou, espécie de realidade invertida de Hong Kong, à qual se chega por um portal interdimensional do tipo "espelho d'água" com bordas decoradas com ideogramas chineses que ocupa o centro de uma sala octogonal.

Um verdadeiro universo-espelho vazio para guerreiros super-humanos treinarem.

- _Pra mim_... _o Tsukune é mais importante que o mundo_...!

- _Infelizmente, não existe mais o Tsukune_!

- _Não vou te perdoar_... _se ferir o Tsukune_...!

_- Pare_! _Você vai morrer_!

- _Eu sou uma _succubus _que vive do amor_! _E estou feliz em morrer por amor_!

_Ignorando a advertência, ela transpôs a "barreira ofensiva" de energia espiritual que a separava do monstro demoníaco desprovido de consciência que já fora Tsukune – o homem que ela amava -, e, mesmo ferida, sangrando, de corpo e alma, aproximou-se dele corajosamente_. _E então tomou o rosto de pele coriácea e negra em suas mãos delicadas e, fitando aqueles olhos opacos, de um branco-prateado total, ergueu-se na ponta dos pés, uniu seus lábios róseos e macios aos dele num longo beijo apaixonado que drenou toda a energia maligna que havia tomado conta dos corpos físico, etérico e astral de Tsukune_.

- _Eu te amo, Tsukune_... _E de agora em diante, para sempre, estarei ao seu lado para te proteger_...

_Foram estas as últimas palavras de Kurumu Kurono antes de perder os sentidos_.

"Mundos dentro de mundos, mundos ao lado de mundos... Coexistindo lado a lado, separados por uma barreira de... verdadeiro nada!"

O olhar violáceo de Kurumu vagueou a esmo pelo conjunto de pavilhões, templos, pontes vermelhas de madeira, jardins de lótus e esculturas feitas com plantas no interior do impressionante complexo que emulava o estilo arquitetônico em voga na China imperial durante a dinastia Tang, entre os séculos VII e IX. Logo além do conjunto religioso erguiam-se o Pavilhão da Perfeição Absoluta, a casa de chá cerimonial, toda em madeira com telhado de pedra, e o jardim de bonsais. Uma queda d'água cristalina cascateava num lago sinuoso, com arranjos de rochas ornamentais, onde nadavam carpas coloridas. As plácidas águas do lago eram atravessadas por uma ponte vermelha arqueada com degraus, simbolizando o caminho que se deve percorrer para chegar ao paraíso, mas que conduzia, isto sim, ao esplêndido pavilhão dourado. Nas palavras do próprio _Tao-shi _Fuhai Touhou que era um dos três arquimagos youkais conhecidos como os "Três Lordes das Trevas", tudo aquilo havia sido "replicado em 100% do nível quântico" do Monastério de Chi Lin e do Jardim Botânico de Nan Lian, em Diamond Hill, Kowloon, Hong Kong – a Hong Kong do mundo real, de nosso _continuum _de espaço-tempo. O resultado era uma duplicata exata, átomo por átomo, porém invertida tal como numa imagem especular. _Espelhos dentro de espelhos_. Kurumu não entendia de que maneira o velhíssimo nigromante e _kekkaishi _tinha logrado enfiar toda uma realidade em separado dentro de casa – uma casa que possuía uma extensão numa hiperdimensão e, por conseguinte, uma forma interior diferente da exterior, sendo por isso maior por dentro do que por fora. O pequeno tanque circular no centro da sala de treinamento octogonal à semelhança de um espelho Pa Kua superdimensionado, funcionava qual porta induzida. Ruby já lhe havia explicado isso. E, ao contrário da Hong Kong "real", a Hong Kong-espelho estava vazia de gente._ O lugar ideal para Tsukune e os outros treinarem para a próxima batalha, sem causar destruição no mundo dos humanos_.

Kurumu suspirou. – Tsukune... Queria saber como você se sente agora. Será que se lembra de alguma coisa que aconteceu ontem, quando perdeu o controle? E depois, o beijo?

Baixou o olhar para as mãos e os antebraços enfaixados. _O amor machuca_.

Tinha bandagens nos dedos, mãos, pulsos, antebraços e, por baixo da camisa branca do uniforme escolar e do suéter amarelo, no tórax até a base do pescoço. Ainda assim, ela continuava linda, com sua constituição física pequena e esguia, busto proeminente, rosto largo de traços mongólicos, nariz pequeno, lábios delgados, grandes olhos _futae_,oblíquos, de cor violeta, e cabelos azul-claros enfeitados com uma fita púrpura. A minissaia pregueada xadrez não ocultava praticamente nada de suas belas pernas. (Uma linda mulher, tanto pelos padrões humanos quanto youkais, _de-chu_!)

Deixaria que a prodigiosa capacidade de regeneração celular de seu organismo youkai fizesse todo o restante, recuperando-se das lesões em ritmo acelerado.

Enquanto caminhava em silêncio ao longo da balaustrada de pedra margeando a corrente cristalina que cascateava pela área do monastério budista até chegar ao lindo lago de águas verde-esmeralda, a _succubus _graciosa e encantadora rememorou os eventos que tinham levado o seu "companheiro de destino" à beira da morte.

_O rapto de Moka_.

Dois dias antes, a propriedade da família Wong sofrera uma invasão da parte dos Tongs da família Miu, um clã rival de uma das Tríades de youkais chineses, sob o comando da vampira Akuha Shuzen, chefe de operações da rede terrorista de youkais Fairy Tale e meia-irmã mais velha da própria Moka. Mesmo livre do selo místico que lacrava sua força de vampiro, Moka tinha consciência de não ser páreo para a _onee-san _de cabelos azeviche e corpo de ninfeta que desde os doze anos fazia jus à alcunha de "Demônio Negro". Por isso foi forçada a acompanhar Akuha sob ameaça dela matar seus amigos. Juntas, as duas irmãs montaram em um dragão voador, subiram a bordo de um gigantesco dirigível da Fairy Tale e foram embora. (E pensar que Tsukune e amigas tinham ido à China em busca do único ser capaz de restaurar o selo quebrado que controla o poder de Moka, o yasha Fuhai Touhou!)

_O desespero de Tsukune_.

Vendo-se incapaz de impedir Akuha, Tsukune se odiou por ser tão fraco e implorou a Fuhai Touhou, fundador da Família Wong e um dos "Lordes Negros", que o treinasse em _youjutsu_, as temidasartes marciais youkais – para resgatar Moka. Mas o treinamento duro e implacável do velho mago taoísta – um youkai bicentenário que mantinha sua verdadeira aparência "élfica" de bishounen com orelhas pontudas e um 3º olho _ajna_ selada sob a forma de nanico ancião mirrado, tipo o Mestre Yoda de _Star Wars_, a fim de poupar suas bioenergias – mostrou-se inútil. Fuhai declarara que Tsukune, um "hu-ghoul", um carniçal humano, nunca derrotaria Akuha, pois a vampira era mestra no _Hougetsu Jigentou_, a perigosíssima "lâmina dimensional suprema" que pode cortar todas as formas de matéria através de "n" dimensões superiores. A menos que...

_Técnica de Modificação Humana_.

Para ser capaz de bloquear a "Lâmina Dimensional" de Akuha, Tsukune tinha de submeter-se a uma "cirurgia de modificação humana" radical que reconstruiria seu corpo, alterando mágica e biologicamente sua estrutura a nível celular, astral, etérico, para torná-lo apto a usar habilidades youkais. Uma cirurgia terrível demais para ser tentada, de alto risco e baixas chances de sucesso. Se falhasse, Tsukune sofreria uma morte atroz.

_A súplica de Kurumu_.

Ao ouvir da própria boca de Tsukune que ele faria a modificação somática, Kurumu em pânico, rosto lindo moldado pela aflição, olhos violeta eivados de terror, tinha pedido, implorado, suplicado tentando fazê-lo mudar de opinião. Mas Tsukune, obcecado em salvar Moka das mãos do inimigo, por força do Laço de Sangue que ambos compartilhavam, ignorou os apelos e as lágrimas de Kurumu. Sabendo que talvez não sobrevivesse à operação! Kurumu afastou-se, desesperada e chorando.

_Agonia_.

Enquanto Tsukune, urrando de dor indescritível e inimaginável, tinha o corpo todo cruelmente penetrado, retalhado e reconstituído por uma forma de acupuntura youkai usando 109 agulhas ligadas a fios de energia bioetérea, Kurumu sofria _com_ ele, _por_ ele. Sua força vital se esvaía, ela estava morrendo aos poucos. Em vão Ginei Morioka tentara ampará-la; uma dor rasgante dilacerava e feria fundo em seu peito até o chacra cardíaco. Pois uma _succubus_ ou um _incubus_ se nutre das emoções-pensamentos do amor – e da energia vital sexual – do sexo oposto. Mas a dor do coração partido, para uma _succubus _ou um _incubus _que tivesse a temeridade de amar alguém, equivalia a uma sentença de morte; aí residia o calcanhar de Aquiles da raça. Kurumu morria por amor não correspondido; porque o laço de sangue entre Tsukune e Moka – entre um mortal, ou meio-mortal, e uma vampira – era uma das ligações mentais e emocionais mais fortes dos Nove Mundos. Somente o beijo de uma _succubus _poderia cortar tal ligação e arrebatar o coração e a alma de um homem, mas Kurumu recusava-se a usar a magia sexual própria de sua raça para conquistar Tsukune.

_Choque metafísico_.

Se o laço de sangue que prendia Tsukune a Moka o fazia sentir o que ela sentia, malgrado estarem afastados, o amor verdadeiro que Kurumu dedicava a Tsukune dera-lhe a intuição parapsíquica de saber que ALGO de mau, terrificante estava acontecendo com o ser amado. Apesar de fisicamente debilitada, ela correra para socorrer o assim chamado "companheiro de destino". Mas era tarde, muito tarde, porquanto Tsukune já não era mais Tsukune! Estarrecida, contemplou a aberração humaniforme de pele negra coriácea, cabelos prateados, colmilhos proeminentes e asas de morcego brotando das omoplatas, em que o amado havia se transformado. Tinha a rodeá-lo uma aura colossal de energia youkai sombria e caótica, mais portentosa que a da vampira Moka. Sua energia negativa era uma torrente de forças desencadeadas com poder de destruição. Nas mãos dele, Fuhai Touhou jazia inconsciente.

_Sangue amaldiçoado_.

Superghoul! Durante a operação, a energia bioetérea reagiu violentamente com o sangue shinso latente no corpo de Tsukune – o _vitae _preternatural demoníaco de Akasha, idêntico ao do antediluviano _Furukimono_ Alucard, que ela infundira em sua filha Moka e que, através de Moka, fora transmitido a Tsukune – desencadeando mutações anormais em todo o seu sistema endócrino que repercutiram tanto no corpo físico quanto no etérico. Como a mera existência de tal criatura possuída de uma malignidade ancestral ameaçava trazer morte e destruição em massa, Fuhai Touhou matá-lo-ia sem piedade alguma. Usando de _ofuda _– feitos de tiras de papel e _reifu _com nomes de entidades espirituais, elementais, kamis e bodhisattvas – e mentalização e vocalização mântrica, o velho magista aprisionara o feroz ghoul sanguinolento que havia sido o jovem humano Tsukune Aono dentro de um campo de contenção, uma "barreira ofensiva" de pura energia espiritual ou eletrônica que mataria qualquer ser que tentasse ultrapassá-la. Em seguida, preparou-se espiritualmente para empregar o _Hougetsu Jigentou_, a "espada dimensional" a fim de matar Tsukune.

_O poder de um beijo_.

Entretanto, Fuhai Touhou-_sama_ foi impedido, no último instante, por uma decidida Kurumu, que – para estupefação do velho _kekkaishi –_ transpassou a barreira e, embora sangrando dos ferimentos que a mesma lhe causara, avançou corajosamente para abraçar a medonha criatura teratoide sem alma que lembrava um _chiropteran_ e o beijou. Ao fazê-lo ela recorreu à magia onírica, prerrogativa da raça dos _incubi _e_ succubi_, para mergulhar fundo na mente e na alma de Tsukune, desconectadas pela Besta que se apoderara dele, e, tal qual fizera antes, quando resgatara as consciências de Tsukune, Mizore e Fuhai Touhou do mundo interior da alma selada de Moka, restaurou-lhe a consciência e a humanidade que pareciam perdidas, absorvendo em si a carga deletéria de miasmas astrais que se alastrara pelo sangue e infectara os corpos sutis e físico de Tsukunetal qual um vírus parafísico, libertando-o da carapaça tenebrosa em que se achava agrilhoado. Com um beijo ela sugou e fez rachar a couraça de miasma negro que revestia o corpo possuído pela força maligna, desnudando a antiga forma humana do rapaz. O seu amor verdadeiro por Tsukune fez isso – sua mais poderosa habilidade. O AMOR VENCEU O MAL.

E então ela desmaiou de overdose de energia demoníaca e ele também. Antes de perder os sentidos, pareceu a Kurumu ouvir a voz roufenha do pequeno youkai chinês que dizia: "Eu perdi para você, Kurumu. Vou deixar a vida do Tsukune em suas mãos agora."

Kurumu tocou os lábios com os dedos da mão enfaixada. Ironicamente, o primeiro ósculo trocado entre a inexperiente _succubus _e aquele que ela acreditava piamente ser seu "companheiro de destino" nada tivera de erótico ou sensual. Tampouco fora essa a intenção da garota-demônio ao colar seus lábios nos dele, mas simplesmente salvar a vida e a alma de seu precioso Tsukune usando a "drenagem bioplasmática" – para que ele voltasse a ser humano. Ela sorriu maliciosamente ao recordar de uma fábula, "O Príncipe Sapo", dos irmãos Jacob e Wilhelm Grimm, em que uma princesa beija um sapo que se transforma em príncipe (e pensar que a princesa da versão original, de tão enojada e com medo de adquirir verrugas, nunca beijou o sapo, mas arremessou-o com toda a força contra uma parede, e aí, sim, o pobre batráquio "desencantou" e voltou a ser príncipe! _Chu_!); igualmente, ela podia ter beijado o monstruoso ghoul, e não o homem, porém fora graças a esse seu gesto nobre e corajoso, pondo em perigo a própria vida, que Tsukune escapara de ser morto e recuperara a forma humana. Ela, a _succubus _Kurumu Kurono, e não a vampira Moka Akashiya, era a heroína do dia. De novo. Pensou: Moka com certeza tentaria matá-lo, como tentou fazer da primeira vez quando Tsukune se transformou em ghoul, mas foi contida pela Ruby-_san_.

Seu corpo curvilíneo estava etericamente poderoso, carregado de youki transmutado que ela drenara do Tsukune-superghoul. Jamais se sentira assim antes, forte e não fraca. Ela transbordava de energia vital por todos os poros de sua epiderme. Não havia tanta diferença assim, ponderou, de suas coirmãs de raça que atuavam no plano astral, copulando com os homens adormecidos, igualmente projetados em astral, para absorver-lhes a energia sexual.

"Não é verdade", ela rejeitou o pensamento. "O que fiz foi por amor."

Kurumu parou à entrada da ponte de madeira laqueada em vermelho dando acesso à réplica fiel do Pavilhão Dourado existente no convento para freiras budistas, ou _Vihara_,de Chi Lin, na cidade de Hong Kong do mundo real, em nosso _continuum_. Lembrou que, na crença popular chinesa, a cor vermelha representa "sorte", isto é, o cumprimento do destino livre de toda e qualquer interferência externa. "Que assim seja", ela pensou, subindo na ponte e recostando-se no parapeito. Não via Tsukune desde que ambos recobraram os sentidos, graças aos cuidados que lhes foram dispensados por Fuhai Touhou, poucas horas atrás. Imaginou que, com toda certeza, o moço estaria praticando suas novas habilidades marciais, de usuário de _youjutsu_, uma vez que, com seu regresso à forma humana, o _Tao-shi_ pudera completar com sucesso a intervenção cirúrgica – inserindo no coração de Tsukune a 109ª agulha, cheia de energia espiritual "ódica", lacrando o perigosíssimo _vitae _vampírico, shinso, e fazendo o corpo dele entrar num estágio temporário de metamorfose, similar a uma pupa ou crisálida. O Tsukune que emergisse desse estágio pupal, qual imago, seria uma nova criatura em todos os sentidos. Uma nova espécie de homem, meta-humano, no limite entre os humanos e os youkais. Mais poderoso do que nunca. Kurumu tremeu de leve. Nessas condições, o que ela seria para ele?

"Tsukune... Eu mataria e morreria por ele!"

- Que pena! – exclamou, num tom condescendente, uma voz masculina que exibia o notório sotaque "cantado" de Kansai, região do sudeste do Japão, que ela conhecia tão bem. – Já por duas vezes, em dois dias, você salvou a vida mortal e a alma imortal do Tsukune... Mas a cabeça dele só tem pensamentos para a Moka, e tudo por causa do laço de sangue que conecta ambos, a vampira mestra e seu servo carniçal. E agora, que o corpo dele foi "reconstruído" parageneticamente com capacidade de canalizar e manipular youki, e usar o _Jigentou_ em combate, nada nem ninguém ficará entre ele e sua obsessão de salvar a Moka.

Kurumu virou-se rapidamente na direção da voz e avistou Ginei Morioka em pé, bem no meio da "corcova" da ponte. Estava vestido com uma camisa social azul-petróleo, com as mangas arregaçadas e a gola aberta, calça de brim cáquie mocassins, além da indefectível bandana vermelha que quase sumia em meio aos fartos cabelos negros e lisos. O pingente prateado com a efígie do lobo cinzento, símbolo totêmico dos Filhos de Lycaon, brilhava no cordão em volta do pescoço moreno.

- Gin-_senpai_!? - ela exclamou baixinho, fitando assustada o jovem lobisomem. - Desde quando está aqui?

- Antes de mais, bom dia, Kurumu-_chan – _ele retrucou suavemente, exibindo seu sorriso galante de dentes brancos e perfeitos. – Aliás, você poderia começar a me chamar de _onii-sama_, ou _onii-san_, agora que sabe o que somos um pro outro... irmãzinha.

- Er... Bom dia, Gin... _onii-san_ – tartamudeou Kurumu um tanto encabulada. Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça. – Preciso de tempo pra me acostumar... É tanta coisa nova... – Era verdade. No dia anterior, quando ela agonizava, literalmente morrendo por amor, por causa de Tsukune – que padecia dores terrificantes enquanto a "Técnica de Modificação Humana" de Fuhai Touhou remodelava todos os processos celulares de seu corpo biológico a partir de um nível energético superior -, sendo confortada por ninguém menos que Ginei, o pervertido, o mulherengo, ele afinal decidira confidenciar-lhe o que tinha descoberto no ano passado, pouco antes da luta contra Kuyou e a Comissão de Segurança Pública: o pai de Gin, um lobisomem prateado viril, amante das mulheres e do saquê, fora seduzido por uma certa _succubus_ que outra não era senão Ageha Kurono, à procura do "companheiro de destino", e dessa união interespécies acabou nascendo uma filha, Kurumu. Em outras palavras, Ginei Morioka e Kurumu Kurono eram _irmãos por parte de pai_! Aquilo explicava muita coisa, por exemplo, a estranha afinidade e a relação de amor e ódio entre a _succubus _e o _ookami-otoko_. Coisa de irmãos, ou meio-irmãos. No entanto, tamanha era a fixação de Kurumu por Tsukune – só igualada, talvez, pela fixação de Tsukune por Moka – que ela mal chegara a assimilar conscientemente a revelação surpreendente de Ginei. Até agora.

(Independentemente da raça do pai, toda filha de _succubus _é uma _succubus_; por outro lado, a fraqueza de Kurumu, a lentidão de seus reflexos, devia-se ao fato de que, até então, ela nunca tinha sugado bioenergia de um homem por intermédio do ato sexual, ou com um toque nos lábios. _Chu_!)

- Gin... _onii-san – _disse ela. – Obrigada por cuidar de mim.

Ele começou a caminhar levemente pela ponte em direção a ela. – Como seu irmão mais velho, sempre me preocupei com você... Mesmo quando parecia te importunar, pegar no seu pé... ou nos seus seios – acrescentou, sorrindo cinicamente. Depois sua fisionomia ficou séria. – Temos um problemão e tanto. Enquanto a ligação emocional entre o Tsukune e a Moka continuar, você vai morrer. São suas próprias palavras, lembra?

Kurumu engoliu em seco. – Mas o meu beijo...

- Ah, com certeza serviu pra igualar o placar entre vocês duas. Agora o Tsukune tem alguém mais em quem pensar, além da Moka. Apesar disso, o laço de sangue continua... e o problemão também. De mais a mais... Vamos ser honestos. Não é segredo pra ninguém que o Tsukune já gostava da Moka antes, bem antes de tomar o sangue dela. O Laço, a partilha de sangue só deu uma reforçada num sentimento que já existia entre ele e ela.

Kurumu cruzou os braços e empinou o pequeno nariz arqueado.

- _Humpf_! A Omote-Moka que o Tsukune gosta, não sei se você sabe, é só um _fake_, uma falsa personalidade gerada pela magia do rosário que a mãe dela, Akasha Bloodriver, usou pra trancar a autêntica personalidade e os poderes shinso da filha. Eu estive _dentro _do "mundo virtual" das memórias seladas da Moka, vi e ouvi tudo!

O rosto bonito de Ginei assumiu um ar glacial.

- Personalidade falsa ou não, a Moka Akashiya continua sendo uma pedra no seu caminho. Um osso atravessado na sua garganta. Uma faca no seu coração.

Kurumu ficou chocada com as palavras do rapaz lobisomem. Seria o mesmo Gin-_senpai_ que ontem se mostrara tão solícito e gentil? Aparecendo assim do nada e falando tais coisas...?

- Tá querendo dizer o que com isso?

A voz de Ginei adquiriu um tom insidioso. – Seja sincera, Kurumu. Você nunca quis que a Moka desaparecesse para sempre deste planeta?

Kurumu recuou um passo e gritou: - Não chegue mais perto! – Dos dedos de suas mãos saíram garras cortantes de quinze centímetros de comprimento. – Não sei quem ou o que você é, mas NÃO é o Gin-_senpai_! É por isso que tá escondendo sua youki, né?

Ginei parou a uns dois metros dela. – _Touché_! – disse ele, sorrindo discretamente. – É, garotinha esperta, você está certa, certíssima. Não sou Ginei Morioka. Tão somente, peguei emprestada a imagem humana dele que, aliás, diga-se de passagem, não é de se jogar fora. – Deu uma risadinha. – Achei que você se sentiria mais à vontade para conversar com seu _senpai _e _onii-san_, como vocês dizem, do que com um ilustre desconhecido.

Kurumu permaneceu irredutível. – Mostre-se, ou o bate-papo acaba aqui e agora. – As garras dela se alongaram mais, atingindo sua extensão máxima.

O pseudo-Ginei rolou os olhos nas órbitas e suspirou. – Como quiser, Kurumu. Conheça minha forma avatar neste plano existencial de materialização tridimensional.

Em uma fração de nanossegundo a imagem de Ginei Morioka, veterano do 3º ano do Ensino Médio na Academia Youkai, fora substituída pela de outra criatura. Um ser humanoide muito alto e esguio – media mais de dois metros de altura -, com a pele da cor do ouro velho, longos cabelos vermelho-escuros cuidados, rosto estreito de maçãs elevadas, traços finos e uma aparência andrógina, de bishounen, que contrastava de modo perturbador com os olhos amarelos de pálpebras fendidas obliquamente, com as orelhas pontudas e com o par de cornos longos e curvos, cor de cobre polido, sobre a fronte alta onde refulgia o mais puro topázio imperial. Este ser vestia-se com um caftã de brocado trabalhado em fios de ouro e prata, ostentando estampas em relevo, geométricas e em cores vivas. Uma adaga com cabo composto por três enormes esmeraldas estava enfiada numa bela bainha de couro de lagarto no cinto largo. Usava no dedo mínimo e no indicador de cada mão anéis de ouro com opalas de fogo vermelhas.

Kurumu estava perplexa com a transformação súbita e instantânea. "Grande Mãe e Rainha Lilith! Que aura opressiva e ameaçadora esse cara tem... igual à de um vampiro!"

O estranho ser que trajava túnica comprida de mangas longas e cores vibrantes falou numa voz macia: - Não tenha medo, Kurumu. Meu nome é Amani ben Ahihud al-Lahab - com as pontas dos dedos ele tocou no peito, depois nos lábios e na testa, fazendo um gesto gracioso para a frente, acompanhado de uma mesura – e eu sou um ifrit.

- Um o quê? – ela indagou, arregalando os olhos violeta.

- Um ifrit – repetiu Amani, como o ser dizia chamar-se. – Os mais nobres e altivos dentre as cinco castas dos _djinni_, os poderosos Filhos do Fogo criados por Alá, o Criador, o que Desenvolve e Concede as Formas, mais de 25.000 anos antes de Adão. – Ao ver que Kurumu não estava entendendo praticamente nada, ele ergueu as sobrancelhas enviesadas e acrescentou: - _Djinni_, três desejos, garrafas de captura, lâmpadas árabes e toda espécie de clichê saído das "Mil e Uma Noites" que eu particularmente o-dei-o. Nunca ouviu falar nas "Mil e Uma Noites", mulher?

O rosto de Kurumu se iluminou. – Ah, entendi! "_Djinni_", "gênio"... Você é tipo um gênio que concede desejos, né?

(E o que, em nome de Alá, estaria fazendo um _djinn _em Hong Kong, _de-chuu_?)

- Bingo! – replicou Amani alegremente. – Na realidade o termo latino _genius _é um falso cognato e uma corruptela da palavra árabe original. Coisa dos humanos _kuffar_. E, pelo amor de Alá, esqueça aquela historinha mundana dos três desejos. Pela Lei Arcana dos _djinni_, posso realizar UM desejo seu, um único desejo, nada mais. Kurumu quer o Tsukune só para ela, não quer? Ele se tornou a sua razão de viver, não é verdade?

Kurumu inclinou a cabeça em assentimento. – É... verdade.

Depois observou os arredores com ar preocupado, como se esperasse que Tsukune ou Fuhai Touhou ou mais alguém a flagrasse dialogando com o ifrit naquele lugar.

- Não precisa recear nada – Amani a tranquilizou, como se lesse seus pensamentos. – Ninguém a não ser você pode me ver e ouvir. Mas, voltando à vaca fria... Isto é como eu te disse antes: o único obstáculo entre você e o Ser Amado se chama Moka Akashiya.

Ele pronunciou o nome da vampira com um desdém afetado.

Kurumu quis protestar, mas as palavras de Amani, de uma franqueza quase brutal, a atingiram em cheio. Não pôde deixar de dar razão ao ifrit. Com efeito, onde estava o "seu" amado Tsukune? Do lado dela, que dera sangue, suor, lágrimas e bioenergia por ele, a fim de libertar a "centelha" de Humanidade aprisionada na carapaça de miasma que lhe cobrira o corpo, deformara e distorcera a forma física e a mente dele por causa do sangue vampiro?

Não!

Paulatinamente, o sentimento inicial de júbilo, de felicidade e de altruísmo, delicado e transparente, por haver empregado seus poderes psiônicos de projeção consciente e drenagem bioplasmática para extrair a alma do amado da escuridão tenebrosa em que se achava presa, ia dando lugar ao rancor e ressentimento contra a amiga e rival que inda ocupava a maior parte dos pensamentos de Tsukune (Kurumu se abstivera de usar o _charm _ao beijá-lo) e que, em última análise, merecia a culpa pela queda dele. O sangue shinso que Moka recebera por infusão da mãe, Akasha, a líder dos "Três Lordes Sombrios", era a raiz de todo o mal que se abatera sobre Tsukune.

A sua mente era tal qual um redemoinho de pensenes negativos. De ódio, inveja.

Mais uma vez Amani Al-Lahab mostrou que sabia ler seus pensamentos, enxergar seus anseios como se estivessem expostos a olhos vistos. Disse, num tom meigo: - Sim, minha pequena orquídea azul. Foi a Moka que transformou o pobre Tsukune em um monstro por compartilhar seu sangue com ele. Não importa a razão. Ela _merece _essa culpa. E enquanto você, Kurumu, colocava em risco a própria vida por amor do Tsukune, ferida de corpo e de alma, para trazê-lo de volta das trevas para a luz, por onde andava a supervampira todo-poderosa? Ela que não hesitou em ir embora junto com a irmã terrorista para entrar na Organização Fairy Tale de livre e espontânea vontade, virando as costas para todos vocês, inclusive o Tsukune! _Allah al-Rahman al-Raheem_, ela é uma Shuzen, afinal de contas, assassina até a medula, até a última hemácia! Atraiçoar, matar está nas moléculas de seu DNA vampiresco.

_Não é bem assim_. A consciência inata de Kurumu, a voz secreta de sua alma, contestou em silêncio. _Não foi por traição que Moka se entregou, mas pra nos proteger_.

Insegura de si própria, Kurumu gaguejou: - Não... Não é bem assim...

Amani aproximou-se ainda mais, inclinou-se para ela (que precisava olhar para cima para encará-lo, pois o _djinn _a superava em tamanho por meio metro) e, pegando suas mãos, falou-lhe com voz argêntea (Kurumu reparou que ele possuía unhas longas):

- Minha preciosa _Blue Mysthique_, sua generosidade em defender sua grande rival é simplesmente comovedora. Não foi à toa que o Destino Divino te colocou no caminho do Tsukune, você é a mulher ideal para ele. É _kismet_. A vampira _fake _dos cabelos rosa-chiclete apareceu que nem um relâmpago em céu claro e se interpôs entre vocês dois. Aliás, foi por ter conhecido a Moka que as dores de cabeça do Tsukune começaram. Certo, criança?

- É... Não posso negar os fatos – disse a garota-demônio, retirando as mãos. (Esquecendo-se de que fora exatamente o contrário; afinal, ela, Kurumu, intrometera-se no relacionamento dos dois com o intento de desbancar Moka. Somente depois de ter sua vida salva pela corajosa intervenção de Tsukune foi que Kurumu se apaixonou por ele, _de-chu_!)

Malgrado o seu tão decantado domínio sobre os sonhos, sendo _succubus_, bem como sua proverbial habilidade para reconhecer a marca da maldade assim que via um rosto, não percebia que à medida que falava com Amani Al-Lahab e lhe dava ouvidos, sua mente ia sendo influenciada e ajustada com imperceptível sutileza. Valendo-se da capacidade de ler e controlar mentes, o inescrupuloso _djinn _tomara ciência da rivalidade - ora cordial, ora agressivamente competitiva – das duas youkais por causa de Tsukune, da devoção amorosa incondicional que Kurumu nutria por ele – chegando ao autossacrifício -, e tratara de incitar ou reforçar tais sentimentos no holopensene pessoal da jovem passional de cabelos azuis, em detrimento de suas qualidades mais nobres, como a meiguice e a solidariedade para com as amigas. Dessa maneira, sem o perceber, a mente de Kurumu tornara-se alvo de uma onda de emoções cuidadosamente orientada na direção que era conveniente para os interesses do ifrit. Para induzi-la a desejar e pedir a ele que Moka Akashiya desaparecesse deste mundo (_djinni_ são capazes de realizar suas magias fora de sua dimensão nativa unicamente quando alguém que não seja _djinn _desejar algo idêntico, verbalmente ou em pensamento, _de-chu_!).

A voz de Amani soava profunda e musical. – Se formos pensar direitinho, pesando os prós e os contras, chegaremos à triste conclusão de que o relacionamento com a Moka trouxe mais mal do que bem ao Tsukune. Pense!

Kurumu semicerrou as pálpebras, mas não pôde deixar de pensar. _Tsukune_... _Eu sei que a Moka é nossa amiga, mas_... _Foi por culpa dela, do sangue amaldiçoado que ela te deu, que você virou um monstro demoníaco sem alma que fere as pessoas_... _E ela tentou te matar, mais de uma vez, quando aconteceu_... _E mais_! _Desde que vocês se conhecem, ela te usa como uma garrafa de refresco ambulante_... _sugando o seu sangue_... _como se você fosse a comida dela_. _E tem também aquelas irmãs alopradas dela_... _Kokoa,_ _Karua_... _e a "pioral" de todas, Akuha_. Kurumu mais do que nunca se dilacerava em conflito, não odiava Moka, porém seu amor extremado por Tsukune – sobrepujando seu amor-próprio, como _succubus _e como mulher – não podia deixar alguém perigoso ou potencialmente perigoso como ela se reaproximar do seu "companheiro de destino". _Ela _roubou _a humanidade dele_! Vampiros! Criaturas cruéis, predadores, matadores... _Eu sou diferente da Moka_. _Eu faço tudo pelo Tsukune, dou a vida por ele_. _A força das _succubi _reside no amor_.

Amani suspirou fundo e declarou: - Quão sábia e conscienciosa foi a Ura-Moka, selada, quando "falou" por telepatia com o "seu eu exterior", mais ou menos assim: "Nós nunca deveríamos ter nos aproximado do Tsukune". Eu sei. Não há segredos que um ifrit não conheça.

E não era isso mesmo? Kurumu tinha ouvido uma vez que Tsukune quase fora morto, logo no primeiro dia na Youkai Gakuen, por um youkai híbrido de orc chamado Saizou Komiya, invejoso da amizade e intimidade que Moka dedicava ao garoto humano. Porque o irresistível carisma vampírico de Moka tornava-a a garota mais popular e desejada onde quer que aparecesse, ofuscando todas as demais. _Mesmo sem querer, ela faz mal a ele_.

Na sua imaginação, Kurumu fez aparecer, como por mágica, a cena em que beijava o monstruoso ghoul em que Tsukune se metamorfoseara. Com súbita força, lembrou-se das suas próprias palavras quando seus lábios rosados e macios oscularam os dele, revestidos de negro miasma: "E de agora em diante, para sempre, estarei ao seu lado para te proteger".

Proteger! Este era o pensamento que se sobrepunha a todos os outros.

- E, no entanto, você, Kurumu Kurono, pode mudar tudo com um único desejo.

Então, ela viu e ouviu, com os olhos e ouvidos da imaginação, o pseudo-Ginei dizer:

"Você nunca quis que a Moka desaparecesse para sempre deste planeta?"

Kurumu permaneceu num silêncio pensativo por meio minuto e em seguida disse, entre dentes, os punhos fechados: - Ah, como eu queria que a Moka NUNCA tivesse posto os pés na Academia Youkai!

- Tem certeza de que é isso que quer que seja feito, pequena huri? - perguntou Amani com voz profunda e melíflua.

Kurumu não respondeu de imediato. Silenciosa, virou a cabeça na direção do Convento de Chi Lin, com seus jardins de lótus e salas de meditação repletas de estátuas de ouro, terracota, pedra e madeira representando o Buda Sakyamuni, a deusa da misericórdia Guanyin, ou Kuan Yin, e outros tantos bodhisattvas de elevada sabedoria e pureza que têm por meta beneficiar o maior número de seres sencientes guiando-os para a luz espiritual. Ruby lhe explicara que as construções – exatamente como as do convento do mundo real - eram feitas apenas com madeiras encaixadas sem a necessidade de empregar pregos. Ruby! Mizore! Yukari! Estariam ainda brincando de treinar _youjutsu _junto com Kokoa, com o _lolicon _Haiji Miyamoto, capitão do Clube de Caratê da Youkai Gakuen, e com o efeminado yasha Fang-Fang Wong, tataraneto de Fuhai Touhou, por entre o labirinto de arranha-céus, casas, quiosques e lojas das ruas vazias da Hong Kong-Espelho? Ou teriam tido sua atenção despertada para o parque, em razão da liberação arrasadora de energia sinistra anunciando a transformação de Tsukune em uma versão menor do shinso Alucard? Ocorreu-lhe que mal pensava nas amigas e rivais desde que acordara, nessa manhã, depois de beijar o "Tsukune-ghoul-shinso" – sequer em Mizore, a "amiga colorida" com quem mantinha secretamente uma ligação lésbica há meses, à sombra do amor e paixão de ambas por Tsukune e insuspeitada por todos os amigos e colegas do Clube de Jornalismo. (Nem Kurumu nem Mizore viam algum conflito entre o que sentiam uma pela outra e o que sentiam por Tsukune; afinal, que melhor exemplo nesse sentido que o de Yukari, que proclamava aberta e despudoradamente sua paixão bissexual tanto por Tsukune quanto por Moka? "Poliamor", como diria aquele professor novo do Brasil, Lino Tadeu de Oliveira Pires, Pires-_sensei_.)

Tudo isso perpassou a mente de Kurumu, em curtos lampejos, enquanto ela decidia que resposta dar ao instigante ifrit. (E o que tem a haver o _toches _com as calças, _de-chu_?)

- Deseja uma "mudança de realidade", minha bela huri? - perguntou Amani.

Os olhos amarelos oblíquos do _djinn _brilharam em excitamento e antecipação na face andrógina de tez brunida e feições miúdas e regulares enquanto aguardava, impaciente, por uma resposta. O topázio imperial incrustado na testa relativamente larga e alta, entre as sobrancelhas longas, coruscava com tal fulgor ígneo que poderia ser confundido com um terceiro olho (contendo um espírito do fogo, elemento fundamental de sua casta; _djinni _são elementaristas natos, e, conforme a casta a que pertencem, possuem uma gema espiritual no centro da testa que aprisiona o elemental que "funciona" como fonte de controle sobre seu elemento primordial. _Chu_!).

Kurumu levantou a cabeça, encarando a criatura alta e esguia de chifres brônzeos e cabelo vermelho-cereja, com os braços dobrados sobre o tórax (ela achou que essa pose o tornava semelhante a um louva-deus gigante, por sua altura e magreza naturais).

- Meu desejo é um tantinho complicado, Amani-_san_, por isso eu vou explicar...

- _Sidi _Amani Ben Ahihud Al-Lahab – retificou o ifrit, falando suavemente e com o dedo indicador em riste para cima.

- Soa enrolado demais pro meu gosto, então vou chamar você de Amani-_san_. Mas, é o seguinte, Amani-_san_: eu não desejo nenhum mal pra Moka, só que, na minha opinião, o Tsukune seria muito mais feliz – comigo, lógico – se ele e ela _nunca _tivessem se conhecido. Um simples ser humano, 100% mortal, sem nada de ghoul, ou de vampiro shinso. Nada de "Técnica de Modificação Humana". E acima de tudo, sem nenhuma chupadora de sangue pra morder o pescoço dele quase que diariamente. Daí que a primeira parte do meu desejo é que a Moka jamais tenha ido pra Academia Youkai. Com isso, o caminho ficaria livre pra mim. Mas tem mais! Pra garantir que nada de mal aconteça ao Tsukune – ou que nenhuma aventureira se aproveite dele -, eu preciso estar lá, quando ele chegar à Academia. Então, a segunda parte é que eu quero ser mandada de volta, no tempo, pra encontrar o Tsukune logo no primeiro dia dele na escola. E quero continuar com as minhas memórias intactas, do jeitinho que são agora, pra proteger melhor o Tsukune.

Amani ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Você está querendo _parcelar _seu desejo? – indagou, parecendo divertido e surpreso ao mesmo tempo.

- É... Mais ou menos isso – admitiu Kurumu, meio envergonhada, sentindo o seu rosto corar um pouco. – Mas comigo é tudo ou nada – ela disse, dando ao ifrit um olhar feroz. – Vai me conceder o meu desejo ou não vai?

- Pequena virgem do Paraíso, você manda e eu obedeço – ripostou Amani, sorrindo largamente para ela. – Terá seu desejo atendido. Eu a enviarei de volta ao passado, com as memórias inalteradas, e você se encontrará com aquela gracinha do Tsukune no mesmo dia em que ele entrar para a Escola Youkai. E é claro que providenciarei para que a vampirinha rosa-chiclete nunca vá para lá. Estamos conversados?

- Por mim, tudo bem. Quer dizer que pode REALMENTE fazer todas essas coisas?

Amani gargalhou de leve. – Mais preciosa das _lilin_, não há poderes que um ifrit não domine. A nossa é uma raça de Caminhantes dos Mundos. Podemos cruzar a barreira dos mundos ou planos de existência à vontade, transmitir nossa essência mística através das dimensões e confiná-la em corpos ou objetos, teleportar matéria de um lugar para o outro, dando-lhe a forma que desejamos, dobrar o tecido do Tempo... Tudo graças ao poder obtido das formas-pensamento dos habitantes de cada plano de existência por onde passamos. Em outras palavras, desejos. Seus desejos, seus pensenes, é isto o que nos dá a força para gerar efeitos místicos que se tornem reais neste ou noutro ambiente fora de nossa dimensão natal, Sijjin. Meus ancestrais descobriram o segredo da deslocação no tempo e no espaço quando os hominídeos da espécie _Australopithecus afarensis _ainda comiam bichos arrancados das cascas das árvores. Descendemos dos Shaiatin, que são entidades de magia quase pura – em torno de 97% -, deidades tão primordiais quanto a própria Roda dos Mundos.

Kurumu ficou muito impressionada com a sabedoria arcana do ifrit. Pouco a pouco era levada a considerar aquele ser como um verdadeiro deus. _Ele é mais poderoso do que o Fuhai Touhou-_sama_, ou Mikogami-_sama_, ou a Akasha Bloodriver_...?

- Em comparação conosco, que somos os Rebentos de Iblis, os assim chamados "Três Lordes Sombrios" não passam de toscos aprendizes – disse Amani, com indiferença.

_Também pudera_! Kurumu comprimiu o lábio inferior. Esta criatura podia tornar-se invisível por mudança de frequência vibratória e ludibriar um expoente das "artes negras" do calibre de Fuhai Touhou, um yasha, um _Tao-shi_, e, ainda assim, fazer-se sensorialmente perceptível somente a ela, a humilde Kurumu, permitindo-lhe vê-lo e ouvi-lo através da camada de invisibilidade. Era uma criatura sobrenatural de respeito.

- Ainda acontece que somos uma raça que gosta de ajudar os outros – acrescentou Amani, com uma espécie de sorriso compassivo nos lábios finos. (Absteve-se de dizer que, em troca da realização de um ou três desejos para suas vítimas, ifrits e _djinni _podem drenar-lhes a energia vital até matá-las, _de-chuu_! Kurumu, cheia de youki como estava, não podia deixar de atrair a atenção do astuto demônio de Sijjin, _de-chuu_!)

Amani afastou-se da garota _succubus_, caminhando languidamente pela ponte até a outra margem do lago. Kurumu o seguiu, como que mesmerizada, hipnotizada, estarrecida com os novos horizontes que se descortinavam perante ela. (Não lhe passava pela mente consultar Fuhai Touhou; porém, se o fizesse, o velho youkai chinês lhe explicaria que ifrits da laia de Amani Al-Lahab vagavam incógnitos pelas estradas, vilas, cidades do mundo dos humanos, no plano dimensional da Terra, agindo feito traficantes em busca de suas vítimas, os mortais incautos, a fim de seduzi-los, corrompê-los, induzi-los a desejar e pedir; pois, quanto mais desejos um ifrit realiza no plano terrestre, seu poder cresce e seu domínio sobre a forma-pensamento dos humanos também, drenando-os, manipulando-os, brincando com seus medos, seus anseios, corrompendo-lhes as almas, escravizando-lhes os corpos. "Temei uma entre muitas coisas", diria o yasha, citando um antigo provérbio árabe pré-islâmico, "Temei o Ifrit...".)

- Diga-me, gazela graciosa dos sonhos negros, você faz alguma ideia do porque a Fairy Tale queria tanto pôr as mãos na vampira "super-hiper-ultra-mega-platinada"? - perguntou Amani, numa óbvia alusão à verdadeira natureza da Moka desselada.

- Ouvi o Hokuto Kaneshiro mencionar qualquer coisa ao Tsukune. Tem a ver com os planos deles pra derrubar a sociedade humana.

- Isso mesmo. Vão usar o poder do sangue shinso da Moka para acordar o Alucard de seu sono mágico de mais de dois séculos. Porque os éteres biológico, orgânico, astral e cibernético dos três shinsos – Moka, Akasha e Alucard – estão sincronizados. Quando isso suceder, o primeiro país a ser destruído será o Japão; logo em seguida, a China, a Rússia, os Estados Unidos... Até que todo o plano dimensional terrestre vire um deserto de cinzas.

(Naturalmente que não lhes interessa, a Amani e seus coirmãos, a destruição do plano terrestre, onde podem "se alimentar" da ganância dos humanos de forma mais eficaz do que fazem com os youkais do Makai; é uma fonte lucrativa para a "máfia" _djinn_. Quanto mais vitalidade eles sugam dos tolos humanos, mais poder adquirem nesta Terra, _chu_!)

- Mais uma razão pra colocar a maior distância possível entre o Tsukune e a Moka – retrucou Kurumu, pondo-se do lado de Amani. – Mas não quero que nada de ruim aconteça a ela. Apesar de tudo, a Moka não é má pessoa. Que vá para uma escola humana e fique lá, e de preferência nunca se encontre com alguém capaz de retirar aquele bendito rosário!

- Por mim, despacharia aquela vampira enervante para os confins do Sistema Solar – disse Amani, que continuou a caminhar, sem pressa. – Talvez o Cinturão de Kuiper... ou a Nuvem de Oort...

- NÃO!

- Sua magnanimidade me comove, filha da Noite. Eu derramaria lágrimas se pudesse, quero dizer, se eu possuísse dutos lacrimais. – Amani voltou-se para Kurumu. – Mas vamos ao que interessa: O Desejo. Para começar, engula isto.

Ele estendeu-lhe a palma da mão (direita) aberta e no mesmo instante materializou-se nela uma pérola do tamanho de uma ervilha, brilhando em tom azul-índigo. Kurumu apanhou-a e ficou examinando-a, intrigada.

- Uma pérola azul? Pra que serve?

- Para você não se esquecer de tudo que sabe hoje. Esta pérola contém uma aura de fisiotempo atual, de modo que, ao ingeri-la, todo o seu ser será protegido da mudança de realidade quando ela ocorrer. De todas as pessoas do planeta, só Kurumu Kurono recordará que houve outro mundo, outra realidade, anterior e diferente.

Kurumu de pronto engoliu a minúscula esfera azulada.

- Muito bem – disse Amani. – Agora vou enviá-la de volta ao passado através do hipertempo, ou a sexta dimensão. Do ponto de vista da hiperrealidade – hipertempo e hiperespaço –, a Orbe da Terra inteira não passa de um ponto. Você vai retroceder até dezoito meses atrás, de volta para a Academia Youkai, exatamente no mesmo dia da chegada do Tsukune e vinte minutos antes da cerimônia de ingresso e do início das aulas. Por fim, eu me incumbirei da parte mais sensível e delicada que é sair do _continuum _espaço-tempo e examinar os fios infinitos das realidades em potencial, na hiperrealidade, escolher uma linha temporal que mais se adeque ao seu desejo e congelar tal linha temporal como a nova realidade – sem a "Vampirella" de cabelo rosa-algodão-doce para atrapalhar. Será uma intervenção cirúrgica delicadíssima, se bem que, do ponto de vista de vocês, que habitam nos mundos de dimensões inferiores, transcorrerá num milésimo de milionésimo de segundo. O intervalo de tempo entre a sua chegada no passado e a mudança de realidade será insignificante para ser detectado por um sistema nervoso normal, compreendendo uma mera vibração de um fóton gama.

- Er... Legal – disse Kurumu com a voz entrecortada. Malgrado não ter entendido a metade da dissertação verbal de Amani (só até "sensível e delicada"), confiava no poder e nas boas intenções do ifrit. Não obstante... ALGO no seu mais profundo eu interior, a voz da sua alma – a centelha divina emanada do Núcleo da Criação, Coração de Deus ou o Grande Sol Central – que a impedia de ser má, se agitava dentro dela, ciciando, instando para que repensasse o que estava prestes a fazer. Todavia... "Moka renunciou ao Tsukune quando se juntou com a Akuha e foi embora", ela justificou-se mentalmente, esforçando-se por calar a voz da consciência. "Daqui pra frente, _eu _cuidarei do Tsukune."

- Amani-_san_, eu te agradeço por tudo – disse ela, tentando convencer a si mesma de que agia por altruísmo e não por egoísmo.

- Apenas viva e seja feliz do lado do "gatinho", digo, do Tsukune – replicou o ifrit, balançando a cabeça chifruda, fazendo seus longos cabelos vermelhos ondularem numa cortina cintilante de chamas. – Agora, gazela, diga "adeus" ao velho mundo e "olá" ao novo mundo... com o Tsukune!

Levantou a estreita e comprida mão (direita) de dedos lisos, fez um gesto gracioso e imediatamente uma luz intensa envolveu Kurumu. Quando se dissipou, a jovem _succubus _havia desaparecido.

- Tolinha! – disse Amani, com um sorriso longo e lento se espalhando pelo rosto magro e estreito, cor de ouro velho, de nariz reto e fino, orelhas pontiagudas e longos olhos oblíquos de cílios compridos e íris amarelo-limão em contraste com o branco da esclera. – Ela o terá, sim, mas deverá pagar um preço por isso. Um preço maior do que imagina. _Maktub_!

Em seguida, ele também desapareceu num facho de luz cegante.


	3. Capítulo 2 Uma Nova Vida e a Succubus

**CONSEQUÊNCIAS**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**CAPÍTULO 2**

SUCCUBUS – Plural _succubi_, do latim _succubare_ ("deitar-se embaixo de"). Demônio com aparência feminina que invade o sonho dos homens a fim de ter relações sexuais com eles e assim roubar-lhes a energia vital de que se nutre. Sua contraparte masculina é chamada de _incubus_, do latim _incubare_ ("deitar-se por cima"). Tanto _succubi _quanto _incubi_ podem sugar a energia sexual de homens e mulheres para se alimentar, e, na maior parte das vezes, deixam suas vítimas mortas, ou, se vivas, em precárias condições. Em lendas da Europa medieval cristã, as _succubi _tomam a forma de mulheres lindíssimas, de seios imensos, mas com cauda, asas de morcego e orelhas pontudas; às vezes exibem chifres e cascos. A sua expectativa de vida é de 750 a 800 anos. Quando invadem o sonho de alguém elas tomam a aparência do desejo sexual desse alguém, sugando a vitalidade proveniente do prazer da pessoa assediada. A mulher-demônio atrai e escraviza os machos, que "apaixonam-se" por ela e, mesmo fora do sonho, são incapazes de retirar sua imagem da mente. Segundo o _Malleus Maleficarum_, "Código Penal das Bruxas", o _incubus _poderia engravidar uma mulher humana usando o sêmen dos homens obtido no ataque sexual das _succubi_. Crianças assim nascidas eram mais suscetíveis à influência demoníaca, podendo vir a ser bruxos e bruxas.

Lilith (a 1ª mulher de Adão, de acordo com a Cabala) é sua deusa e rainha. Ela alcançou a imortalidade ao casar-se com o Anjo da Morte Samael; igualmente, é uma das cinco amantes de Lúcifer, se formos dar crédito a certas tradições hebraicas e gnósticas.

_Enciclopédia de Monstros Sobrenaturais_

Dezoito meses atrás, na Academia Youkai.

- Mas, como? Como eu vim parar nesta escola terrível...!

Tsukune Aono estava mortalmente apavorado. E não faltavam motivos para tanto. Ele, um jovem rapaz humano de quinze anos, absolutamente normal, olhos castanho-médios amendoados e cabelos castanho-escuros, nascido e criado nos arredores de Tóquio, havia ingressado – por engano – numa academia exclusiva para monstros e demônios! _Coisas _saídas de antigos mitos e lendas, que apenas _fingiam_ ser pessoas comuns, visando aprender a sobreviver incógnitas no mundo dos humanos, e que, para preservar seu segredo, pautavam-se por um regulamento radical e xenófobo, ou seja, MATAVAM todo e qualquer humano legítimo que tivesse o infortúnio de colocar os pés naquele lugar medonho protegido por uma barreira mística invisível – ainda que o infeliz humano houvesse ido parar lá por acidente ou um equívoco, tal como acontecera com ele.

Fazia apenas poucas horas que estava lá, mas já tinha visto e ouvido o bastante.

"Deus do Céu! Como é que eu não desconfiei? Tava tudo errado desde o início! Primeiro aquele motorista esquisitão do ônibus escolar, com os olhos brilhando feito duas lanternas, que me falou: 'A Academia Youkai é um lugar _muuuuuuuuito _horripilante!' Depois o jeitão desse lugar, com o céu quase todo fechado, o cemitério em volta, o casarão, os raios, relâmpagos e trovões... Um mundo totalmente diferente de onde eu vim... E aquela professora, como é que se chamava, Shizuka Nekonome, tinha rabo e orelhas de gato! E o brutamontes com _piercing _no lábio e na língua, falando de COMER todos os humanos!"

Andando pelos corredores, dominado pelo pânico, Tsukune se perguntava de quem era a culpa por tamanha situação desesperadora. De seu pai e sua mãe, que, eivados de boas intenções, o pressionaram a aceitar o folheto de inscrição para a tal "Academia Youkai" que um misterioso "monge" deixara cair e que seu pai havia _providencialmente_ encontrado ao caminhar pela mesma calçada? Ou do próprio Tsukune, um estudante tão medíocre que falhara em todos os exames prestados para ingressar no ensino médio, não lhe restando opção senão entrar para aquele desconhecido internato particular ou parar de estudar? "Não importa de quem é a culpa. Importa mesmo é que eu tô aqui, nesta escola de pesadelo, sozinho, indefeso, sem nenhum amigo... nenhum ser humano como eu. Se eles descobrirem quem e o queeu sou, vão me matar... talvez até me comer... Tenho que dar um jeito de sair deste inferno! Urgentemente!"

Ele escreveria uma carta de desistência para o diretor, e a entregaria pessoalmente. Depois poderia embarcar de novo no ônibus, atravessar o túnel interdimensional que ligava a bizarra escola dos demônios ao mundo dos humanos, e então retomar sua vida medíocre, totalmente comum. Ir, afinal, para um colégio humano, fazer amigos normais, e quem sabe, esquecer de uma vez para sempre aquela experiência aterrorizante demais para ser verdade. "Isso mesmo! Um sonho mau, um delírio, nada mais."

Saindo do prédio principal da escola, um vetusto casarão gótico de quatro andares com ar de mal-assombrado, Tsukune passou apressado pelo jardim externo, de um verde fenecido, semimorto, mas paradoxalmente bonito e bem cuidado, e encaminhou-se a passos largos na direção do prédio dos dormitórios, que, a seus olhos, não passava de um pardieiro decrépito, cercado de velhas lápides tumulares e troncos secos de árvores mortas. Pelo menos, na privacidade de seu quarto, seu segredo estaria seguro. Na Academia Youkai, todos os alojamentos eram individuais a fim de preservar as identidades dos estudantes. E estes estavam terminantemente proibidos de expôr suas verdadeiras formas aos colegas.

"Afinal, não tenho nada nem ninguém que me prenda nesse covil de monstros."

Foi quando ele ouviu uma voz feminina gemer: - Oh... Ohhh...

Tsukune estacou, perplexo. Estaria alucinando?

- Por favor... Al... Alguém... me ajude! – A voz feminina gemeu novamente.

Desta vez era inequívoco. Tsukune notou que a voz provinha de um bosquete de árvores desfolhadas à sua direita. Pavorosos e grotescos carvalhos mortos se entrelaçavam e contorciam, com os galhos secos eriçados onde se empoleiravam funestos corvos negros qual noite sem lua e sem estrelas, grasnando aziagos que nem psicopompos à espreita das almas dos falecidos. Sem pensar duas vezes, Tsukune embrenhou-se no pequeno bosquete caducifólio morto, por entre grossas raízes retorcidas, pardacentas, como escuras serpentes correndo parcialmente enterradas no solo crestado de onde emergia, aqui e ali, um ou outro crânio amarelento de ALGO que já fora humano, ou, pelo menos, humanoide – com ofídios e aracnídeos de aspecto repugnante entrando e saindo pelas órbitas vazias. Finalmente, bem perto de um curioso relicário que lembrava vagamente uma stupa do período budista tardio, e tendo ao fundo um muro baixo revestido de hera venenosa, Tsukune avistou uma garota de joelhos, que parecia estar sofrendo. Estava vestida com a saia pregueada xadrez ocre e a camisa social branca do uniforme escolar, mas com um laçarote vermelho ao estilo gravata borboleta e, no lugar do tradicional blazer verde-garrafa, um suéter amarelo sem mangas.

E que garota! Tsukune não cabia em si de espanto. A primeira coisa que ele reparou foi o cabelo azul-claro, exótico, de rara beleza, amarrado com uma fita roxa. Seria sua cor natural? Contudo, o que mais lhe chamava a atenção (como não poderia deixar de ser) era o volume dos seios imensos, generosos, que a camisa do uniforme, coberta pelo suéter, não conseguia esconder. Boquiaberto, Tsukune não tirava os olhos da garota. Sua figura meiga e sensual parecia um tanto deslocada no meio daquele sítio tão tétrico.

(Não sendo clarividente, o bom Tsukune era incapaz de ver a forte aura sedutora, cor-de-rosa, que reluzia em torno da moça, no plano astral. Sedução holochacral, _chuu_!)

- Dá licença... – ele balbuciou, tímido, porém tomado das melhores intenções.

- Por favor... Ajude-me... – disse ela, ao ver o estudante se aproximando. Seus olhos estavam semicerrados, sua cabeça pendia para o chão, sua respiração era pesada e ofegante. – Estou tão... fraca... – Ela premiu o busto enorme com a mão direita, dando ao rosto bonito uma expressão de dor, de quem sente uma sensação de sufocamento, ou "peito apertado".

- Por favor, me dê sua mão...

Tsukune apressou-se para socorrê-la, sem se importar que fosse youkai ou humana, pois, a seus olhos, ela era apenas uma garota em dificuldades. E ele era o proverbial "bom moço", dotado de um grande senso de cavalheirismo que o induzia a querer proteger toda e qualquer mulher em apuros. Sua mais bela (para não dizer única) qualidade!

- Deixe-me ajudar você a ficar de pé – disse ele, prestativo, e, segurando-a pelos ombros delicados, fê-la levantar-se o mais gentilmente possível sobre os próprios pés, amparando-a em seus braços. Estimou-lhe a altura em 1,53m ou 1,54m. A pele clara e lisa exibia um belo tom de pêssego rosado. – Eu vou te levar para a enfermaria... A carta fica pra depois.

Um rosto mongólico, de maçãs salientes coradas, levantou os olhos para ele. Olhos _futae_ amendoados, de cor violeta, lembrando um par de ametistas (extremamente raros nos verdadeiros humanos). E então ela falou, e sua voz era harmoniosa. – Muito obrigada... Ai! Eu sempre tive problemas de saúde, sabe... Meu corpo é tão frágil...

Ela praticamente grudou seu corpo flexível ao dele. Disse: - É... É o meu peito. Começou a doer de repente...

Tsukune nunca tivera uma namorada, nem estava acostumado a ter contato físico mais íntimo com alguém do sexo oposto. Por isso, foi mais perturbado do que satisfeito que sentiu a maciez dos seios da garota pressionando contra seu tórax. "Uau! Ela é pequena mas tem uns peitos enormes, tão macios... como pode ser?", ele ponderou com seus botões. Sentia as mamas enormes dela espremidas contra seu peito, roçando nele como se tivessem vida própria! Os globos oculares de Tsukune se arregalaram, parecendo saltar nas órbitas, e sua boca se abriu numa exclamação muda. _Ahh_...!

- Alguma coisa errada? - perguntou a garota, fingindo uma inocência que não tinha.

- N-não... N-nada – tartamudeou Tsukune, esforçando-se por manter o controle. Não podia dar bandeira de que estava excitado. Que pensaria dele a pobre moça?

- Desculpe por te incomodar, Tsukune-_kun – _ela disse baixinho, quase implorando.

- Ah, não foi nada... – ele começou a falar, mas logo em seguida se interrompeu, estupefato. – Peraí, como é que você sabe o meu nome? A gente se conhece?

Tendo percebido que pisara na bola, a garota se calou. Por um instante ela pareceu refletir e, sorrindo amarelo, respondeu:

- Ora, ora, somos colegas de classe. Estamos na mesma sala, 1-3, certo?

- Mesmo você dizendo... – Tsukune não se recordava de tê-la visto entre os alunos.

- Nekonome-_sensei_ falou de você. Lembra?

(Que desculpa mais esfarrapada essa da "garota-bazuca", _chu_!)

Recordando-se do fato de estar em uma escola para youkais, Tsukune preferiu não fazer mais perguntas. Uma suspeita horrível brotou em sua mente. "E se ela for telepata? E se leu meus pensamentos e descobriu que sou um humano? Mesmo sendo linda desse jeito, ela também é um youkai, né? E eles matam gente que nem eu!"

- Me segura mais forte – disse ela com voz doce, apertando-se ainda mais contra ele. Tsukune sentiu os seios imensos "pulando", propositalmente roçando-se no seu tórax. – Eu tenho estes espasmos, sabe... E me dá um aperto muito grande no peito, e uma queimação, como se fosse explodir. – Enquanto falava, uma portentosa aura astral azul-índigo formou-se ao redor de ambos, entremeada de raios, relâmpagos e chumaços lampejantes. – Fica comigo, por favor, Tsukune-_kun_!

"_Ah_... _Aaaah_... Kami-_Sama_! Deus do Céu! Esses... esses melões... hã, peitões... Tão GRANDES e MACIOS!" Agora era o peito de Tsukune que parecia querer explodir e queimar intensamente, premido pelo busto superdimensionado da misteriosa garota de cabelos azuis que nele se esfregava sem cessar. "Calma! O que eu tô pensando? Eu tô perdendo a razão!" Sentia suas forças esvaírem-se, como que drenadas, sugadas por aquele prodigioso par de seios voluptuosos friccionando-se contra si, apesar das camadas de roupa interpostas entre seus corpos. Sua cabeça pendeu entre as mãos alvas e delicadas da youkai. Foi quando ouviu a voz dela, que sussurrava suavemente:

- Olha nos meus olhos, Tsukune-_kun_... Seja bonzinho comigo, OK?

"Que olhos lindos", ele pensou extasiado. "Eu nunca vi nada igual". O rapaz deixou passivamente seu olhar afundar na imensidade cristalina azul-violeta-escura daquelas íris de uma beleza transterrena, inumana, daqueles olhos magnéticos a hipnotizá-lo, atraindo-o para as ignotas profundezas abismais de puríssima ametista. "Mas que vontade louca é essa de abraçar a menina? Que é que está acontecendo comigo, meu Deus?"

Ato contínuo, Tsukune abraçou-a com força, apertou-a junto de si sofreguidamente. Ele beijava sem parar os olhos, a testa, os cabelos da "estranha conhecida" como se fosse a mulher da sua vida, nada menos que isso. O campo áurico que os rodeava faiscava em um vermelho-púrpuro e laranja intenso, ígneo, perceptível à distância por qualquer ser dotado de faculdades transcendentais. Era puro psicossoma em chamas.

"O que eu tô fazendo... _Uaahh_!"

Tsukune Aono já não era senhor de si. Estava perdendo a sua alma.

- _Kyaaah_! Não... Tsukune! Ai, ai! Pare!

O gritinho estridente da moçoila de cabelos azuis arrancou o jovem Tsukune do frenesi passional em que se achava mergulhado. Perplexo e envergonhado, ele começou a se desculpar, gaguejando, sem saber onde enfiar a cara. Naquele momento, Tsukune Aono se odiava, considerando-se o mais desprezível, o mais miserável dos homens. Um patife.

- Olha... Me-me perdoa... Não sei o que me fez te agarrar assim, feito doido... Eu... Eu nunca tomei liberdades com uma garota, muito menos com uma garota passando mal...!

- Não, não. Tudo bem – disse ela, tentando confortá-lo. – Foi tudo culpa minha. Isso sempre acontece quando me aproximo de um homem. É da raça, sabe... _Minha _raça.

- Sua raça?

- É, sou uma _succubus_. – Sorriu meio sem graça. – Oh! Mas é proibido revelar quem e o que somos, né?

- Deixa pra lá. Nem sequer sei o que é um _succubus_.

- Melhor assim. – Ela torceu os lábios rosados num sorriso mínimo. Pensou: "Não, eu não vou usar _allure _pra seduzir o Tsukune. Não desta vez."

– Meu nome é Kurumu Kurono. Vamos ser amigos?

- Amigos? - repetiu Tsukune, surpreso. Justo quando pretendia escrever seu aviso de saída, entregá-lo e fugir o quanto antes daquele colégio maluco... Pela primeira vez sentiu-se indeciso sobre se realmente deveria ficar ou sair.

- Por favor, Tsukune-_kun_, seja meu amigo – insistiu Kurumu, amparando-se nele. – Eu nunca tive um amigo... Não neste mundo. Tudo o que os homens veem, quando olham pra mim, é um corpinho gostoso, seios, bunda, coxas... Mas, embora eles me tratem como uma princesa, no fundo eu sei que só pensam "naquilo". Nenhum é meu amigo de verdade.

- É uma história triste – disse Tsukune comovido, balançando a cabeça. O jovem humano começava a sentir uma forte empatia por aquela youkai de cabelos azul-claros. O contraste entre a estonteante e intoxicante beleza da menina e sua confissão de solidão era tocante. – E a tontura, o mal-estar? Você tá bem?

- Eu tô bem melhor agora – respondeu Kurumu. – Graças a você. A sua bioenergia me salvou. Como fazia tempo que não me alimentava, acabei ficando fraca e doente.

- Bioenergia? Se alimentar? - Tsukune olhou-a de soslaio. – Me explica isso direito!

Kurumu suspirou. – Em outras palavras, a sua energia vital. Aquilo que te dá vida. É do que uma _succubus _se alimenta. Podemos fazer isso por meio de carícias, beijos e roçar de corpos, ou...

- Ou o quê?

- Deixa pra lá – ela fez um gesto de pouco caso. Pelo menos por enquanto preferiu não comentar sobre como _succubi _e_ incubi_ podiam drenar a energia vital sexual de homens e mulheres copulando com eles. E das consequências mortalmente sérias para as vítimas.

- Espera, então quando os seus... hã... – Tsukune pigarreou, um tanto constrangido – cê sabe... quando roçaram em mim, então você... – Ele corou.

- Eu dei uma beliscadinha na sua energia vital, o suficiente pra ficar de pé e andar.

– De qualquer jeito, eu tenho que te levar para a enfermaria.

- _Domo arigato_, Tsukune-_kun_. Você é muito bom e gentil.

- Vamos – disse ele. E a levou para a enfermaria escolar.

- Desculpe por te incomodar tanto, Tsukune-_kun_.

- Ah, deixa disso, Kurumu-_san_. Você está bem agora?

- Eu tô legal. Obrigada por me ajudar, viu?

- Não foi nada. Pra falar a verdade, fiquei impressionado com a enfermaria daqui, toda aparelhada e cheia de recursos. Até parecia que eu tinha voltado pro mundo humano.

- A ideia é essa, né? Ensinar aos youkais como sobreviver na sociedade humana sem despertar suspeitas, como se fossem verdadeiros humanos. Daí que tudo tem de ser igual.

Tsukune Aono e Kurumu Kurono estavam no pátio exterior da academia, um lugar aprazível em contraste com o aspecto tétrico e sinistro da paisagem circunvizinha ao prédio. Havia alguns bancos de praça, em madeira, para os alunos descansarem ao ar livre, além de uma máquina de refrigerantes que dava cem opções diferentes de bebidas. Um jardim verde e florido de bom tamanho estendia-se por trás dos bancos. Era intervalo das aulas e viam-se muitos estudantes andando a esmo pelo pátio ou sentados nos bancos, rindo, conversando, paquerando, ouvindo música nos _walkmen _e fones de ouvido. Não havia tanta diferença assim de uma típica escola humana do Japão no início do século XXI.

- Minha mãe diz que sou fraca assim desde que nasci – disse Kurumu. – Se você não tivesse me encontrado e me socorrido a tempo, sei não... (A verdade é que Al-Lahab, o Ifrit, sugou toda sua energia quando a enviou no passado e alterou a linha temporal,_ chu_!)

- Sério? - ele indagou, fazendo cara de bobo. Pensou, indeciso e inseguro de si: "Kurumu-_san _é uma menina tão graciosa, fofa... ela mexe comigo... Mas é uma 'demônia'! Ela é muito diferente de mim!" E assim mesmo, parecia tão humana, a despeito dos cabelos azuis e dos grandes olhos cor de violeta. Pela aparência externa, poderia ser confundida com alguma _harajuku girl_ que tinge os cabelos e usa lentes de contato coloridas do tipo _Anime Eyes_. "Ah, e com um desenvolvimento mamário exagerado", Tsukune não pôde deixar de pensar. "Assim mesmo, ela é um youkai... Mas será que isso importa?"

Kurumu tomou-lhe rapidamente a mão, puxando-o. – Vamos fazer algo divertido.

- Kurumu-_san – _Tsukune principiou devagar e acentuando as palavras. – Antes de te encontrar lá fora eu já tinha resolvido ir embora da academia... pra uma escola humana.

A _succubus _mirou-o com carinho. – Tsukune-_kun_, deve ser solitário e assustador pra você, sendo o que é, numa escola de youkais...

Ele franziu o cenho, desconfiado. - Sendo o que eu sou? O que você quer dizer?

Kurumu chegou bem perto do ouvido dele e sussurrou: - Humano!

O rosto de Tsukune ficou branco feito uma vela de parafina. – Eu sabia! Eu sabia! Você lê pensamentos!

- Tsukune, por favor! – Ela tomou o rosto dele entre suas mãos e o encarou gentilmente. Pensou: "Droga, dei outro fora!" Então mergulhou seus orbes violeta nos dele, castanhos, para tranquilizá-lo. Disse em voz baixa, apenas para ele ouvir: – Primeiro, eu NÃO sei ler pensamentos. Segundo, eu ADORO humanos, em particular rapazes humanos. Não precisa ter medo de mim, que não pretendo te fazer nenhum mal. Confie em mim, sou sua amiga. Sua nova amiga.

Enquanto falava, irradiava um campo vibratório que foi envolvendo a si mesma e ao Tsukune em uma aura cor-de-rosa e dourada de amor puro. _Charm_! Como toda _succubus_,Kurumu possuía a habilidade mágica de sedução conhecida como _charm_, ou _allure_."Mas eu não quero fazer de você meu escravo, Tsukune, porque eu te amo... só você."

- De-desculpe, Kurumu-_san – _ele gaguejou, sorrindo encabulado para ela. – Você é tão legal, tão gente fina, e eu sou um bobalhão... um cara que nunca soube falar com uma garota. Mas como foi que você descobriu... hã, a minha verdadeira forma?

- Primeiro, pelo seu cheiro.

- Cheiro?

Ela voltou a sussurrar ao pé do seu ouvido. – Você tem cheiro de humano. Muito bom, aliás. Meu olfato de _succubus _é excelente. Depois tem também a energia espiritual da sua aura; posso sentir que você não tem youki, que é a energia espiritual dos youkais. Você tem reiki, que é a energia espiritual que os humanos possuem. Humanos têm reiki, youkais têm youki. – Deu de ombros. – Se bem que, no fundo, o _ki_, a energia vital universal, é igual pra todo mundo, seja youkai ou humano. Mais do que isso eu não sei.

Tsukune franziu o cenho, coçou a cabeça e murmurou: - Leva a mal não, mas esse lance de "energia espiritual" é complicado. Não entendi foi chongas!

Kurumu soltou uma gargalhadinha. – Nem pense que eu sei lá grande coisa! Mas, se eu descobri o que você é, outros também podem descobrir, ou pelo menos, desconfiar. Você não pode dar mole pros monstros, Tsukune-_kun_.

- Não "dar mole"? - ele repetiu, começando a tremer de tão nervoso. A conversa com Kurumu quase o fizera esquecer, por pouco, a verdadeira natureza daquele lugar. – E como é que eu não dou mole? Me diga, por favor!

- Bobinho, é só ficar perto de mim e não entrar em pânico – ela retrucou, sorrindo e fazendo carinho no rosto dele. – Sou uma _succubus _poderosa. Fique sempre junto de mim e eles farejarão o _meu _cheiro e rastrearão o _meu _youki, nada mais.

"E eu voltarei a ser a garota mais popular da escola", cogitou maliciosamente a _lili_, evocando a memória dos "bons velhos tempos" pré-Moka Akashiya (uma jovem _succubus_ podia armazenar toda a energia consciencial de que necessitava para subsistir desfilando de minissaia esvoaçante mostrando a calcinha e blusa justa que realçava os seios em um colégio repleto de monstros adolescentes com hormônios à flor da pele!). Claro que nada disso lhe importava mais, agora que tinha o "seu" Tsukune Aono só para si. Suas pupilas se dilataram ligeiramente para indicar interesse e atração quando deixou seu olhar deslizar pelo rosto moreno e pelo corpo magro e não muito alto do moço nipônico de quinze anos, envergando o blazer verde-garrafa com o brasão da Academia Youkai, gravata vermelha, camisa branca e calça social amarelo-ocre. Aquilo lhe dava prazer. "É maravilhoso ver que Tsukune voltou a ser completamente humano. Inocente. Do jeito que sempre deveria ser. Só o cabelo tá um pouco menos escuro, nada mais. Eu até perdoo aquele safado do Amani-_san _por ter me jogado pra trás no tempo, vinte minutos _depois _do término da aula, em vez de vinte minutos _antes _do começo. E quase morta de fome de energia! Mas, tudo OK. Importa mesmo é que eu e o Tsukune estamos aqui, juntinhos de novo, só que melhor que da primeira vez. Muito melhor, _yahoo_!"

- Venha – disse ela subitamente, puxando Tsukune pela manga. – Quero te mostrar uma coisa que tenho certeza que você nunca viu em toda sua vida.

Os dois foram caminhando pelo pátio e pararam em frente ao jardim.

- Rosas verdes e azuis! – exclamou Tsukune estupefato.

- Olhe aquela ali – falou Kurumu, apontando para uma grande rosa que se destacava das demais por suas vinte e duas pétalas de uma esplêndida cor azul-cobalto salpicada de pingos vermelhos como miríades de gotas de sangue. – É a "flor de Lethe".

- Eu nunca vi nada igual – Tsukune murmurou embevecido.

Tinha ouvida falar, é verdade, que cientistas japoneses e australianos trabalharam para produzir uma variedade de rosa de um tom violeta azulado, chamado de _murasaki_,pela combinação de técnicas de DNA a partir do pigmento extraído de outras espécies de flores azuis. Mas nada que se comparasse à beleza etérea e transcendental daquela flor exótica que qualquer botânico do mundo humano louvaria como a quintessência evolutiva da família das _Rosaceae_.

- A flor de Lethe tem um ciclo de vida de vinte e quatro horas – explicou Kurumu. – Quer dizer, ela só dura um dia. E quem aspira o pólen e o perfume dela perde a memória, se esquece da vida passada, sua história de vida, tudo enfim. É igual a zerar o HD de um computador... eu acho.

- Eeeeh... Sai pra lá com essa flor! – Tsukune riu. – Como é que você sabe tanto?

- Uma bruxinha me contou – Kurumu respondeu com uma expressão maliciosa.

- Bruxa...? - balbuciou Tsukune, amofinado, sua imaginação apressada pelo pânico já evocando a imagem de uma mulher velha e feia, com as costas encurvadas, pele brunida, nariz comprido e queixo enrugado, coberta de trapos, trajada de negro, enfim, o estereótipo da yamamba, ou _yama-uba_,a temida bruxa da montanha do folclore japonês.

- Duas lindas bruxinhas do bem, de olhos lilases – disse Kurumu em voz baixa, pensando em Ruby Toujou e Yukari Sendo. Ruby, com toda certeza, inda estaria morando com sua velha mestra, Oyakata, na Colina da Bruxa, e ainda odiaria os humanos que tão cruelmente perseguiram e mataram seus ancestrais. E quanto a Yukari?

Agachou-se para aspirar o aroma de uma belíssima rosa verde de treze pétalas, de um verde-claro luminescente, e, não resistindo à tentação, colheu a linda flor e ofereceu-a a Tsukune, que, maravilhado e um pouco relutante, aceitou-a.

- Mas não é contra as regras pegar flores do jardim? - ele indagou, preocupado, olhando de um lado para outro, com a rosa na mão. E se fossem apanhados em flagrante?

Kurumu riu. – Vai se admirar de saber quantas regras não são seguidas por aqui.

Tsukune sorriu discretamente, agradeceu e guardou a rosa no bolso do blazer.

- Por mais inacreditável que pareça, fico esperando encontrar a vampira patricinha de cabelo rosa-algodão-doce a qualquer momento – falou Kurumu, como se monologasse, observando atentamente os estudantes que iam e vinham do pátio externo.

- Vampira? – repetiu Tsukune, perplexo, e passou a mão pelos cabelos castanho-escuros. – Tem vampiros nessa escola? Monstros que bebem sangue e odeiam luz solar, alho, água benta, crucifixos e rosários que nem naqueles filmes de terror ocidentais?

- É, mais ou menos isso – confirmou Kurumu, rindo. – Exceto pelo detalhe da luz solar. Os vampiros que eu conheço, pelo menos, têm mais problemas com a água do que com o sol. Mas não precisa entrar em pânico, não. Eu te protejo. Se algum sanguessuga metido a besta tentar chegar perto do Tsukune, boto pra correr com uma bazuca d'água!

Tsukune viu-se obrigado a rir também. Kurumu fazia o terror parecer engraçado. Talvez houvesse uma lição para se aprender nisso. "Ela é tão bem humorada... e linda!", pensou o garoto, sentindo uma ligeira taquicardia. Afinal de contas, apesar de tímido, não deixava de ser um macho humano adolescente normal, cheio de hormônios em ebulição. Ele ainda se lembrava perfeitamente do busto volumoso roçando contra seu próprio peito, da sensação de calor, deliciosa e ao mesmo tempo amedrontadora, pelo corpo todo, que aquilo lhe provocara. E que o fazia se sentir bem. "Pervertido!", gritou mentalmente para si.

Por um instante ele se permitiu imaginar o que poderia ser sua vida escolar em uma Academia de Monstros, tendo ao seu lado uma amiga como Kurumu Kurono, tão bela e sempre de bom humor. _Até que não é má ideia_.

- E aí, Tsukune-_kun_, ainda tá pensando em ir embora?

A pergunta de Kurumu, formulada de supetão, tirou Tsukune de suas elucubrações. De qualquer modo, a pequena batalha mental que travara consigo mesmo estava terminada. Ele havia tomado uma decisão.

- Kurumu-_san_... – disse, com um certo cuidado. Mas foi interrompido pela garota:

- Olha, Tsukune-_kun_, eu gostaria muito que você ficasse, mas, se quiser sair da escola, voltar pro mundo humano, tudo bem, eu compreendo. E vou junto com você.

- Kurumu-_san_... no mundo humano?

- E por que não? Eu já estive lá.

Tsukune sorriu e meneou a cabeça. – Não precisa, Kurumu-_san_. Eu resolvi ficar.

A fisionomia da _succubus_ se iluminou. – Jura?

Tsukune balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. – É, eu vou ficar. Dar uma chance pra Academia Youkai. Minha mãe e meu pai são meio "avoados", sabe, mas eles me ensinaram a não julgar os outros só por serem diferentes da gente. Então, eu quero conhecer o mundo de vocês. E quem sabe, fazer novas e boas amizades. Começando com você, Kurumu-_san_... – O sorriso tímido se alargou um pouco mais.

- _Yahoo_! – A garota-demônio abraçou efusivamente o garoto humano, pressionando o rosto dele contra seu busto avantajado com tamanho entusiasmo e sofreguidão que por pouco não o sufocou. – Nós dois vamos ser _muuiito _felizes nessa academia, Tsukune-_kun_!

(A sua aura astral era um torvelinho de mandalas rodopiantes rebrilhando em tons de vermelho vivo e rosa, _chu_!)

"Ai, meu Deus do Céu! De novo essa maciez quente e gostosaaaaaaaaa...", pensou Tsukune, quase asfixiado e a despeito do suéter, camisa e sutiã de Kurumu interpostos entre seu rosto e as glândulas mamárias dela. "Será que ela faz isso com todo mundo?"

- Oh! _Gomenasai – _ela desculpou-se, levemente encabulada, liberando o garoto. – É que fiquei tão emocionada... Não pude me conter... Nós, _succubi_, somos assim.

- Le-legal... – tartamudeou Tsukune, respirando fundo, seus cabelos despenteados, sua fisionomia afogueada, uma vez livre do amplexo avassalador da _succubus_. Ele se questionou se ter o sangue sugado por um vampiro mordendo seu pescoço poderia ser pior.

Kurumu tomou-lhe a mão rapidamente, puxando-o. – Vamos, Tsukune-_kun – _ela disse alegremente. – A próxima aula está pra começar.

E lá foi ela, explodindo de contentamento, com Tsukune a reboque, de volta ao interior da Academia. Por onde passava atraía os olhares cobiçosos de membros do corpo discente masculino para seus seios generosos, balouçantes, apertados contra a camisa do uniforme e o suéter, bem como para suas pernas lindíssimas (e coletando a energia sexual extravasada pelos desejos e luxúria dos rapazes que não desgrudavam os olhos dela).

Seria tão fácil empregar seu poder de sedução holochacral – chamado de _allure_, _charm _ou _glamour_ – para mesmerizar Tsukune e então selar sua conquista com o beijo que pode escravizar a alma de um homem, tal qual tentara fazer com ele da primeira vez, antes de reconhecê-lo como seu "destinado". Agora, porém, que conhecia profundamente a alma de Tsukune (tendo descido ao seu âmago, às profundas do subconsciente, para resgatá-lo), era-lhe inconcebível agir como um "demônio do sonho" em relação ao jovem nipônico.

_Tsukune, eu não vou usar _charm _e _allure_, ou qualquer encanto de _succubus _em você_. _Mesmo porque nossa regra mais sagrada me proíbe de usar o _charm _no meu 'destinado', e esse é você_. _Não, eu hei de conquistar o seu coração do jeitinho mais convencional_... _Que nem uma mulher humana_, _leve o tempo que levar_. _Sim, Tsukune, Kurumu vai te fazer feliz_.

Entrementes, Tsukune, enquanto caminhava de mãos dadas com Kurumu, percebia os olhares escancarados, eivados de inveja, ou ódio, endereçados a si próprio, tanto quanto de cobiça e desejo em relação à sua nova amiga. Podia ouvir os sussurros dos outros rapazes, juntamente com toda sorte de impropérios e maldições que lançavam contra ele. _Os cães ladram, mas a caravana passa_. Abrahams-_sensei_, um _gaijin _do Brasil que fora seu professor de Geografia no ensino secundário, lhe ensinara este ditado árabe, muito sábio, aliás. "E que se mordam", acrescentou em silêncio. Ele, um humano entre youkais, ainda se sentia inseguro e temia por sua integridade. "Mas eu vou ficar bem. Porque encontrei alguém especial nessa academia de monstros que eu não encontraria em nenhum outro lugar. Uma amiga preciosa!" Apesar de conhecê-la há pouco menos de uma hora, Tsukune afeiçoara-se à linda youkai de cabelos azuis e olhos cor de ametista, com seu jeito extrovertido e "alto astral", seu sorriso meigo e sensual. "Será que um dia... eu e a Kurumu-_san_ podemos vir a ser... sei lá, mais que amigos?", ele ousou cogitar com seus botões. (Risada mental.) "Não. Sem chance que uma menina linda, popular, interessante e divertida feito a Kurumu-_san _me queira... Nem em cem mil anos isso ocorreria", ponderou o japonês, meneando a cabeça.

- Tsukune-_kun_ – disse ela, em tom discreto e carinhoso.

- Sim, Kurumu-_san_.

- Por favor, me chame de Kurumu-_chan_.

- Tá legal... Kurumu-_chan_. E pode me chamar só de Tsukune.

- É o seguinte, Tsukune – disse ela, segurando firme na mão do rapaz humano, enquanto percorriam os corredores de paredes pintadas num cinza-azulado claríssimo de volta à sala de aula. – Não se meta com aquele marginal do Saizou... cê sabe, o grandalhão cabeludo cheio de brincos e _piercing _no beiço; ele te quebra ao meio com uma patada. É um vagabundo molestador de meninas que causou tanto problema no Ningenkai que acabou ficando sem opção e veio pra cá. Depois, se você vir a cauda de gato da Nekonome-_sensei _aparecendo, fique na sua, nunca chame a atenção dela; ou você pode acabar com a cara toda lanhada a unha de gato. E vê se fica longe das garotas do Clube de Natação, que elas te comem vivo, e eu tô falando muito sério!

- Ui, que medo! – Tsukune replicou baixinho, meio a sério e meio de brincadeira. A verdade é que segurar a mão de Kurumu o fazia se sentir bem. – Mudando de assunto, cê não achou o dormitório daqui um terror?


	4. Capítulo 3 Destinado e a Succubus

**CONSEQUÊNCIAS**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**CAPÍTULO 3**

Amanhecia mais um dia "normal" na Academia Youkai.

No quarto de Tsukune Aono, que ficava na parte masculina dos dormitórios, o despertador começou a tocar.

Tsukune Aono levantou-se da cama com um humor excelente. Como de costume, atravessou o quarto e foi ao banheiro (o outro único aposento, além da pequena cozinha), fez sua higiene básica, tomou uma chuveirada morna e se aprontou para começar o dia. Vestiu o seu uniforme e pegou os materiais escolares, saindo em seguida do quarto.

"Meu Deus, eu não acredito!", o jovem Tsukune pensou com seus botões, enquanto caminhava pelos corredores do dormitório masculino. "Já faz duas semanas que eu comecei a estudar aqui, neste colégio de youkais. Duas semanas fingindo ser um youkai que finge ser humano, num internato cheio de youkais travestidos de humanos que me matariam na hora se descobrissem que eu não sou igual a eles!"

Durante o percurso pelo corredor, vários outros alunos iam e vinham, passando por Tsukune, cumprimentando-se com um ligeiro aceno de cabeça, ao passo que outros, aparecendo nas portas abertas dos respectivos quartos, exibiam abertamente características demoníacas, tais como chifres, asas de morcego, garras, espinhos, caudas, olhos em brasa, pele avermelhada, esverdeada ou azulada, orelhas de raposa, ou até uma cabeça de javali, com a maior naturalidade do mundo, em descarado desafio à regra principal que obrigava todos os discentes e docentes a manter sua forma humana integral.

"É um verdadeiro milagre eu ainda estar vivo", pensou o moço japonês, sentindo um arrepio involuntário subir-lhe pela espinha à simples visão de alguns de seus colegas. "E tudo graças a ela... Kurumu-_chan_."

Kurumu Kurono, a linda e jovem _succubus _de cabelos azuis e olhos violeta, a primeira pessoa que Tsukune conhecera na Academia Youkai, e, até o momento, sua única amiga naquele lugar de pesadelo – porquanto somente ela conhecia seu segredo.

Tsukune saiu do dormitório masculino e se dirigiu ao dormitório feminino, tal como fazia todas as manhãs, para esperar Kurumu na frente da porta de seu quarto e caminharem juntos até o prédio principal do internato. Por insistência da própria Kurumu, diga-se. Normalmente ela já estaria acordada, e, na maioria das vezes, do lado de fora do quarto, sorridente, à espera dele.

Com exceção de sua prima materna, Kyoko, que fazia as vezes de irmã mais velha, Tsukune jamais havia conhecido uma garota tão superprotetora com ele.

Tsukune mal havia adentrado a ala feminina dos dormitórios quando foi saudado por uma voz familiar, que ecoava pelo local de maneira alegre e vibrante, cheia de vida.

- Bom dia, Tsukune!

Somente a cestinha com biscoitos que Kurumu trazia em suas mãos impediu que a _succubus _de cabelos cianos se atirasse sobre Tsukune e o abraçasse, pressionando-lhe a cabeça contra o seu par de avantajados seios, conforme já vinha fazendo desde a primeira semana de aula (o que frequentemente divertia as garotas que passavam pela porta do quarto de Kurumu e testemunhavam a cena, dando risadinhas ou até apontando para o inusitado par, o garoto quase sufocando com a cara afundada no busto opulento da colega).

- Bom dia, Kurumu-_chan – _respondeu Tsukune polidamente, aliviado pelo fato de sua amiga não fazer _aquilo _desta vez (para desapontamento das garotas que passavam pela porta do quarto da _succubus _e ficavam à espera do _"show"_ diário, suspeitando de algo).

- Eu fiz alguns _cookies_ pra você, Tsukune, não quer comer? – disse ela, oferecendo ao rapaz humano a cesta cheia de biscoitos doces com cobertura, recheados de chocolate e morango ao leite. – Tenho certeza que você vai gostar!

- Hein...? Pra mim? - Apesar de surpreso e um pouco encabulado, Tsukune aceitou de bom grado. – _Domo arigato_, Kurumu-_chan_.

Afinal, os _cookies _pareciam ser deliciosos, além de muito bonitos.

- Hummmmm, que delícia! – elogiou Tsukune, sentindo o biscoito doce desmanchar na boca. Apanhou outro _cookie _recheado com creme de chocolate. – Kurumu-_chan_, você cozinha maravilhosamente bem, sabia?

Kurumu sorriu triunfalmente. – Fazer doces é a minha especialidade, modéstia à parte. Tanto que eu costumava publicar receitas inéditas, originais, todas feitas por mim, no jornalzinho do colégio... Do meu antigo colégio.

- Onde você estudava era colégio de youkais ou de humanos? – perguntou Tsukune enquanto mastigava a guloseima suculenta e crocante.

- _Uhn_...Youkai – ela respondeu, lacônica. – Eu nunca estudei numa escola humana. – Ao perceber que a conversa ia tomando um rumo potencialmente perigoso, a _succubus_ desconversou. – _Hih_...Acho melhor a gente se apressar... A aula da Nekonome-_sensei _vai começar daqui a pouquinho. Vamos, Tsukune!

Agarrou-lhe o braço direito, nele roçando seu seio de forma provocante (segurava a cesta de _cookies _com a outra mão). Tsukune, mais perturbado do que satisfeito, sentiu a maciez rígida da semiesfera de carne por baixo do suéter amarelo, camisa branca e sutiã que a garota usava. Outro gesto que já se tornara uma espécie de hábito entre os dois. Era bem menos asfixiante do que ter o rosto amassado contra os fartos seios de Kurumu, se bem que não menos sensual e provocante. Recordou-se do que ela lhe falara no dia em que se conheceram, sobre as _succubi _se alimentarem da energia sexual, do _desejo_ dos homens, caso necessário, por meio de carícias, beijos, o roçar de um joelho ou de um seio... Talvez fosse isso mesmo, ele ponderou com seus botões. Talvez a garota-demônio quisesse apenas fazer um "lanchinho matinal". Afinal, para que serviam os amigos?

_E o que há de errado nisso_? Tsukune sentia o sangue subindo para as bochechas, podia senti-las queimando, enquanto o seio denso, amplo, macio de Kurumu, pressionando seu braço, arfava mansamente sob as roupas dela. _Kurumu é uma _succubus_, ela não consegue evitar_! _É da natureza dela_!_ De mais a mais_... Ele admitia, com relutância, que aquilo sempre o deixava muito excitado e que no fundo gostava dessa sensação. Como muitos jovens nipônicos, Tsukune era um adolescente tímido e recatado, mas o contato com um corpo exuberante como o da "_succubus _peituda" (impossível tapar o sol com a peneira!), transbordando de tesão, seria suficiente para fazer um monge Shaolin pegar fogo. Que dirá então um rapaz de quinze para dezesseis anos com os hormônios todos a mil e que jamais tivera uma namorada, um rapaz cujo gesto mais íntimo com alguém do sexo oposto, no mundo dos humanos, limitava-se ao aperto de mão!

Entrementes, o estado de excitação de Tsukune não passara despercebido pela astuta Kurumu que, como _succubus_, possuía a habilidade de ver a força vital dos seres vivos como aura astral e "ler" as alterações dos seus estados emocionais. Na realidade, tudo aquilo fazia parte do seu grande "plano de conquista", que arquitetara desde a sua chegada naquele passado "reconstituído" de uma linha temporal alterada.

Catorze dias amaciando o terreno em preparação para o grande ataque.

- Tsukune – disse ela, agarrada ao braço direito do jovem humano, enquanto juntos percorriam seu caminho habitual dos dormitórios à academia (envoltos em luzes laranja e vermelhas de seus campos áuricos que se interpenetravam). – Lembra quando eu te falei que precisava encontrar um "companheiro de destino"?

- Claro que sim – ele respondeu, com as bochechas coradas e um sorriso encabulado nos lábios por sentir o seio dela contra seu braço. Era o assunto predileto de Kurumu em suas conversas com Tsukune acerca dos hábitos e costumes da raça de demônios do sexo à qual pertencia. "_A raça dos _incubi _e das _succubi _está se extinguindo aos poucos_!_ Assim, cada um de nós tem a grande missão de encontrar um parceiro do sexo oposto digno de gerar nossos descendentes_._ Nós, _succubi_, procuramos nosso 'destinado' entre os machos que nós seduzimos_!", ela lhe confidenciara. "_Nós escolhemos cuidadosamente só um homem de muitos para ser nosso 'companheiro de destino'_! _O mesmo vale para nossos irmãos _incubi_, que tentam seduzir o maior número possível de fêmeas para encontrar suas escolhidas_!"

Ela também costumava dizer: "_Sei que meu 'companheiro de destino' há de ser leal, sensível, solidário, valente_. _E eu vou protegê-lo com a minha vida, se preciso for_."

"Lá vamos nós de novo", o rapaz suspirou mentalmente.

Naturalmente, a ideia de que ele, Tsukune, pudesse ser cogitado para se tornar o "companheiro de destino" de Kurumu jamais passara pela sua cabeça, por maior que fosse sua atração pela bela e voluptuosa garota de seios imensos, cabelos azuis e olhos violeta. Como poderia? Ela era a número um da escola em beleza e popularidade, ao passo que ele não passava de um zé-ninguém, um zero à esquerda. E ainda por cima, humano. Não, Tsukune não tinha ilusões a esse respeito. Ele e Kurumu eram amigos, apenas bons amigos e nada mais que isso. (Porém, não tinha coragem de confessar que já tivera sonhos eróticos com ela e acordara pela manhã com ereção ou até ejaculando! _Chu_!)

- Pois bem, eu _o _encontrei! – ela declarou com ar triunfal.

- Sério? – Tsukune olhou-a e levantou as sobrancelhas, surpreso. Na mesma hora ele sentiu seu estômago gelar. – Eu... Fico feliz... Por você, Kurumu-_chan_. E aí, quem vai ser esse youkai sortudo?

Kurumu sorriu de forma calma e serena. – Não vai ser nenhum youkai.

- Não? - As pupilas de Tsukune se dilataram ainda mais. O ritmo de suas pulsações aumentou e ele podia sentir seu coração tamborilar dentro do peito que nem metralhadora.

Ela encostou os lábios macios no ouvido do rapaz falou num tom muito sensual, quase como um sussurro: - Vai ser você, Tsukune! Quero que seja meu amado e destinado.

A emoção foi tamanha que o pobre Tsukune desmaiou com um baque surdo no chão parcialmente coberto por vegetação baixa de coloração pardacenta.


	5. Capítulo 4 - Clube Escolar e a Succubus1

**CONSEQUÊNCIAS**

Carlos Abraham Duarte

**CAPÍTULO 4.1 **

SEREIA – É um ser mitológico, metade mulher e metade peixe (ou metade mulher e metade pássaro, de acordo com vários escritores e poetas antigos). Na Europa, tais criaturas são chamadas de _merfolks_; as sereias jovens são _mermaids _e os tritões ou homens-peixe, _mermen_ (plural de _merman_). Conta-se que sereias são criaturas que vivem em alto mar e que suas metades humaniformes são de uma beleza estonteante. Elas usam sua beleza física e sua voz para encantar marinheiros que navegam por onde elas vivem, hipnotizando-os de tal forma que percam o controle de seus barcos e colidam com rochedos, afundando. Sereias são de uma espécie carnívora e totalmente predatória, que aprendeu a gostar de comer carne humana. Nas versões mais recentes da lenda, sereias com capacidade de se metamorfosearem são cada vez mais comuns: ao saírem da água seu rabo de peixe se transforma imediatamente em belas pernas humanas perfeitas. Em média os tritões e as sereias vivem 300 a 400 anos. Existem várias espécies de sereias nos países celtas: as Mermaids, as Mulheres-Foca ou Selkies, as Mari-Morgans e os Morgans.

Há lendas um pouco mais fantasiosas onde sereias resgatam homens que estão se afogando no mar e posteriormente acabam apaixonando-se por eles, mas a verdade é que, ao contrário da imagem "doce" projetada pelos contos de fada, estas criaturas belas e terríveis são vistas como um mau presságio, pois raras são as histórias onde são felizes e/ou fazem alguém (humano) feliz.

_Enciclopédia de Monstros Sobrenaturais_

Atrás do prédio principal da Academia Youkai.

- Kurumu-_chan_... – tartamudeou Tsukune, seu rosto vermelho a poucos centímetros do rosto dela. Mesmo sem palavras, a intensidade do olhar violáceo da _succubus _falava por si. – Vo-você tá querendo _me _beijar?

- Você não quer? - redarguiu Kurumu, falando mansamente, exibindo o sorriso mais cativante que ele já tivera a oportunidade de ver. Sem esperar por uma resposta, Kurumu o abraçou pela cintura e o puxou para si, pressionando seu corpo contra o dele.

- S... Sim... – Tsukune não podia resistir a ela. Nem queria. Não mais. Podia sentir o coração disparar e o fluxo de sangue pulsar mais rápido quando os lábios róseos e macios de Kurumu oscularam seu pescoço moreno. – Eu quero... Kurumu-_chan_... Penso em você... Desde o primeiro dia!

- Eu também – disse ela, beijando calidamente a linha de seu maxilar até seu queixo. E antes que ambos se dessem conta, eram os lábios de Tsukune a acariciarem o rosto macio e sedoso de Kurumu, delicada e amorosamente, e por um breve instante o jovem humano vislumbrou a energia do amor expressa no olhar da _succubus _antes de suas bocas se unirem em um beijo cheio de paixão (seus campos áuricos refulgiam em tons de rosa, laranja, vermelho-púrpura)...

...E antes que se desse conta Kurumu estava drenando lentamente a força vital de Tsukune por intermédio do beijo, como se fosse uma ventosa biopsicoenergética (e o fazia de modo perfeitamente inconsciente e instintivo).

- Tsukune! – Kurumu gritou horrorizada ao ver o rosto de seu amado empalidecer, perdendo aquele saudável tom moreno-amarelado característico do grupo humano oriental-asiático, tornando-se lívido, extenuado, sua vida parecendo se esvair e sua alma ter sido arrancada do seu corpo. – O que foi que eu te fiz, eu te machuquei? Lilith, Grande Lilith, eu suguei a força vital do Tsukune! Com um beijo! Merda! Mamãe, você tinha razão... Posso sugar toda a energia dele, posso até matá-lo! Deus, meu Deus, eu odeio ser uma _succubus_!

Que ironia cruel, ela pensou, amparando o combalido garoto japonês. Fora um beijo seu que, noutra realidade, salvara a vida e a ALMA de Tsukune quando ele se transformara em uma besta-fera demoníaca. Agora que por seu desejo ele voltara a ser humano, _completamente_ humano, ela podia sugar-lhe a vida apenas beijando-o. Não! Seria horrível... Talvez houvesse uma lição para se aprender nisso. Talvez fosse o que os humanos chamavam de "Lei da Compensação".

Assim terminou - de forma patética - o primeiro beijo na boca protagonizado pelo "casal" inusitado. Nenhum deles sequer desconfiava de que alguém os estava espreitando à sombra de uma passagem entre dois prédios.

"_Uhn_... Uma _succubus_, hein? Que interessante!"

(Duas semanas mais tarde...)

Aula de Literatura Japonesa Moderna, às oito horas da manhã.

"Hoje faz um mês que eu e o Tsukune nos conhecemos... de novo... aqui na Academia Youkai", pensou Kurumu com um laivo de tristeza, seus olhos purpúreos fixos nas costas do rapaz de cabelo escuro sentado na carteira da frente da sua. Eles haviam começado como amigos, porém – livre da concorrência da vampira Moka – ela decidira, apenas duas semanas depois de seduzi-lo por meios mais sutis do que a magia das _succubi_, declarar-lhe que ele, Tsukune, era o seu "companheiro de destino" ansiosamente esperado. E que ela o queria só para si, mas sem forçar nada (não _desta _vez!). Tsukune, apesar do susto inicial, regozijara-se com o fato de que a garota mais bela e mais _sexy _da escola – daquela escola de monstros – estava interessada nele, como _homem_, um mero humano. Foi assim que Tsukune, vencendo a sua habitual timidez, não pensou duas vezes em aceitar as investidas dela. Mas a primeira tentativa de beijo na boca fizera tão mal ao pobre rapaz que a própria Kurumu concordara em não repetir a experiência, por mais que ela quisesse.

Afinal, que homem ficaria feliz por ter sua energia física, sua vitalidade drenada?

Kurumu apertou os lábios. Há muito tempo, sua mãe lhe ensinara como as _succubi _e os _incubi_, usando de projeção astral, entravam nos sonhos dos mortais para sugar-lhes o _ki_, a energia vital. Que nem vampiros, vampiros de almas! E como bem poucos humanos eram excepcionalmente fortes para serem capazes de sobreviver à "drenagem bioplasmática" que era o beijo da _succubus_, razão pela qual – sempre segundo sua mãe – os machos humanos eram imprestáveis como "escolhidos" em potencial, servindo unicamente como nutrição e entretenimento para os demônios-fêmeas. E aqueles dentre eles que sobrevivessem seriam seus escravos sexuais para o resto da vida. Que era curta. Como gado!

Sua mãe, Ageha, que lhe legara a beleza física e que pela aparência externa poderia ser tomada por sua irmã mais velha, era uma notória devoradora de homens, e não só no sentido figurado. Usando seu _charm _de _succubus_, escravizara inúmeros machos humanos, fazendo-os caírem aos seus pés, para sugar-lhes a energia por meio do sexo ou de beijos.

Kurumu ainda podia recordar-se de um Tsukune pálido, tonteado, abatido e beirando a anemia – em outra vida - por ter seu sangue sugado repetidas vezes por certa insaciável vampira de cabelos rosa _pink_.

"Não! Não! Não!", ela livrou-se daqueles pensamentos revoltantes. "Tsukune é o homem que eu amo, é o meu 'destinado', e eu _não_ vou tratá-lo do mesmo jeito que a Moka tratava, como _alimento_... Jamais!"

"Mas o beijo do Tsukune é tão gostoso... Que pena!", suspirou.

"Será que uma _succubus _e um humano não podem ter um relacionamento amoroso 'normal'?", suspirou de novo. "Será que isso é mesmo tão impossível assim?"

Suas divagações foram interrompidas pela voz da Profª Shizuka Nekonome, que lembrava um gato miando alto. (Como na linha temporal "oficial", a _sexy_ youkai felina usava uma saia curta e justa marrom e casaquinho branco por cima da blusa cor de laranja, um guizo dourado no pescoço e óculos estilo gatinha, _chu_!)

- Atenção, classe! – anunciou a _nekomusume _que era a professora de literatura e a responsável pela turma em que Tsukune e Kurumu estudavam, irradiando sua já tradicional jovialidade e espontaneidade. (Em torno dela rebrilhava uma aura azul-turquesa cheia de luzes dançantes rosa-pálido e notas musicais e figuras geométricas as mais variadas, ectoplásmicas, que duravam frações de segundo, geradas por suas formas-pensamento.) – Como todos sabem, o objetivo desta academia é ensinar aos youkais a se adaptarem à sociedade humana que ora domina todo o planeta, visando à coexistência pacífica entre eles e nós.

Kurumu inspirou fundo e soltou o ar ruidosamente. "Já vi esse filme... não, esse animê antes", pensou entediada. "Ela vai falar dos clubes!"

- É hora de partir para o próximo nível – continuou a professora, ignorando o ato ligeiramente desrespeitoso de Kurumu. – Vamos ter atividades de clubes!

"Atividades dos clubes!?", Tsukune repetiu mentalmente, mal acreditando no que seus ouvidos escutavam. (Ao contrário de Kurumu, tudo aquilo era inédito para ele, _chu_!)

- Desde os tempos antigos que nós, youkais, temos tentado replicar com perfeição a forma humana – explicou Nekonome, apontando com uma vara os desenhos de youkais em diferentes estágios de antropomorfização no quadro-negro. – Para fazer uma transformação perfeita em uma forma humana, vocês precisam entender perfeitamente os humanos, adquirir um bom conhecimento sobre eles. Daí vem a ideia dos clubes escolares. Vamos entender melhor os seres humanos, para aprimorar nosso convívio com os mesmos, fazendo algumas árduas atividades praticadas por humanos!

Entrementes o ingênuo Tsukune, imerso numa atmosfera áurica cor-de-rosa (perdido que estava em devaneios românticos envolvendo Kurumu), mal prestava atenção às palavras da professora que falava exaustivamente sobre a necessidade de mimetizar a aparência humana com perfeição.

- Sua verdadeira identidade pode ser exposta se vocês não forem cuidadosos, portanto tenham cuidado! – ela concluiu. Enquanto falava, sua longa cauda felpuda loiro-acastanhada com a ponta branca, aparecendo por baixo da saia, balançava para lá e para cá, como que debochando descaradamente da aparente seriedade de suas palavras.

"Essa é a velha Nekonome-_sensei_ de sempre", pensou Kurumu, levando a mão à boca para esconder o riso. "Nekonome-_sensei_, você é a última pessoa do planeta que pode dar aula de transformação!"

Um dos alunos levantou a mão e disse: - Ah, _Sensei_...

- Sim? – A professora virou-se para ver quem estava chamando. Era um rapaz de cabelos castanho-avermelhados e olhos cinza-escuros, nada parecido com um oriental (mas que tivera cabelos negros na linha temporal original, _chu_!).

Ele apontou para a cauda da _nekomusume _que balançava de um lado a outro, desenhando arabescos no ar, e riu, com um tom zombeteiro. – Fala sério, _sensei_!Em qual clube você treinou pra manter a sua forma humana, hein?

Outros alunos também comentaram, e riram. Kurumu torceu de leve a boca. "Lá vai o otário se ferrar", pensou ela, que sabia o que viria em seguida.

- _Miauuu_!

Por um instante o aluno irreverente que zombara do rabo de gato de Nekonome vislumbrou os apertados olhos _hitoe _da professora, parecidos com fendas, abrirem-se reluzindo ferozes feito um par de faróis verdes, com as pupilas verticais, as mãos com as unhas afiadas feito garras felinas estendidas ameaçadoramente na direção do seu rosto. No instante seguinte o rosto do malfadado mancebo ostentava um axadrezado de sangrentos lanhos vermelhos, e ele gemia e uivava de dor. Os demais olharam estarrecidos para a cena.

Kurumu deu um sorrisinho perverso. "Bem feito pra você... Manezão!"

Sentado em sua carteira, Tsukune engoliu em seco. Lembrou-se da advertência de Kurumu no primeiro dia. Com efeito, irritar uma neko youkai era uma péssima ideia!

- Agora, mais alguma pergunta sobre a participação em clubes? – indagou a Profª Nekonome, que retomara de imediato o seu comportamento usual, sempre alto astral, animado, brincalhão. – Entenderam? Todos deverão participar das atividades! - Como mais ninguém teve coragem de se manifestar, ela prosseguiu, sorridente e despreocupada. – Excelente! Todos, por favor, olhem na lista de clubes disponíveis, visitem os estandes e escolham o que mais lhes agrada!

"É isso aí, Nekonome-_sensei_", Kurumu aplaudiu em silêncio. "Seja descarada agora e faça propaganda do seu... do _nosso _clube de jornalismo!"

Como se lesse seu pensamento, Nekonome acrescentou: - Ah, e não deixem de dar uma olhada também no clube de jornalismo, do qual eu sou a orientadora, OK?

Finda a aula, Kurumu pegou Tsukune pela mão e foram para os corredores.

- Vamos dar uma olhada no local onde os estandes dos clubes estão montados – disse ela animadamente, segurando a mão de Tsukune e puxando-o junto consigo.

Eles deliberadamente ignoraram o costumeiro vozerio dos alunos do sexo masculino que exaltavam a beleza física e a sensualidade da _succubus_ e ao mesmo tempo maldiziam e ameaçavam seu parceiro – seu namorado -, mas não iam além disso. Estacaram de súbito, ao se depararem com um jovem grandalhão à sua frente, de rosto moreno e mal encarado, cabelos castanho-escuros revoltos até os ombros e _piercings _nas orelhas e no lábio inferior.

Saizou Komiya!

- Ora, ora, ora se não é a _Miss _Youkai e seu bichinho de estimação – disse ele, torcendo a boca em um sorriso maldoso. As cores desagradáveis da sua aura denotavam as piores intenções. – E aí, Kurono Kurumu, pra qual clube você pensa em entrar?

Kurumu olhou com desdém para o valentão de rosto anguloso e olhos oblíquos.

- Primeiro, é Kurono-_san _pra você – ela retrucou asperamente. – Segundo, não é da sua conta. Cai fora!

Na linha temporal original, Saizou Komiya – cuja verdadeira forma era a de um orc híbrido ou "monstrel", de mais de dois metros de altura e ombros maciços, couraçado por placas ósseas e excrescências córneas cinzentas, longos olhos oblíquos fosforescentes, dentes serrilhados e uma asquerosa língua rosada e gotejante de metro e meio que chicoteava feito um látego – logo no primeiro dia de aula tomara uma surra homérica da vampira Ura-Moka que o mandara para a ala hospitalar da academia por vários meses. Porém, na nova realidade, Moka jamais entrara na Academia Youkai, por conseguinte não havia ninguém dotado de superforça para deixar o ogro fora de ação. Um bastardo que se comprazia em molestar garotas bonitas, humanas ou não, e que vivia alardeando que era o mais forte, mas que no fundo não passava de um mestiço recalcado que agredia por sentir-se inferior aos youkais de raça pura. Tendo ficado despeitado com a amizade e posteriormente o amor que Kurumu dedicava a Tsukune, decidira fazer do garoto – cuja natureza humana ele desconhecia – a sua vítima favorita de _bullying_.

Kurumu quase desejou que a "alter Moka" lá estivesse, apenas para ter o prazer de vê-la quebrar todos os ossos do valentão.

- Saizou-_san_ – interveio Tsukune, esforçando-se para aparentar tranquilidade – a Kurumu-_chan _tá comigo...

Saizou agarrou Tsukune pela lapela do blazer e, com uma única mão, levantou-o do chão com a maior facilidade. – Sabe, Kurono-_san_, eu não entendo por que uma gata feito você insiste em andar com um perdedor nato como este – disse ele com sarcasmo enquanto suspendia Tsukune (que suava frio) cinquenta centímetros acima do chão. – Ele até fede como um humano!

- Seu porco...! – exclamou Kurumu, agora olhando para Saizou com raiva. No mesmo instante as unhas de suas mãos cresceram assustadoramente, virando garras longas e cortantes. – Deixa o Tsukune em paz, seu animal tarado, ou eu juro que vou afiar minhas unhas na sua cara feia!

O espanto de Tsukune foi ainda maior ao ver as unhas de Kurumu virarem garras do tamanho de facas.

Foi quando uma voz feminina imperiosa se fez ouvir:

- Kurono-_san_, Komiya-_san_! Parem, vocês dois!

Mei Kongou, uma inu youkai que exercia as funções de inspetora e gostava de andar fardada de policial feminina (fetiche?), não chegava a ter uma personalidade _tsundere_. Ela tinha cabelos castanho-claros aloirados, salpicados de pequenas mechas negras nas pontas, sobre os ombros, e orelhas em forma de coração, caídas e franjadas, semelhantes às de um cachorrinho pequinês. Sempre alegre e sorridente, era muito difícil imaginar aquela moça _mignon _na faixa etária dos vinte e poucos anos, de pernas lindíssimas, pele clara, corpo bem curvilíneo, rosto redondo de nariz arrebitado e olhos _hitoe _falando de modo autoritário, com cara de brava, bastão de choque elétrico na mão, porém era exatamente isso que estava acontecendo. Uma cauda frondosa com longas franjas de pelo castanho-dourado aparecia ligeiramente curvada, posição rígida, por baixo da saia do uniforme azul meia-noite.

"Mais uma que ainda não aprendeu a controlar sua transformação", pensou Kurumu com seus botões, vendo a cauda canina guarnecida de franjas da funcionária.

- Guarde suas garras, Kurono-_san_!Regra número um da Academia Youkai: quando estiver na escola, você deve sempre manter a sua forma humana! _– _falou a inspetora, encarando seriamente Kurumu com seus grandes olhos redondos castanho-avermelhados (que habitualmente pareciam duas fendas de tão apertados). Embora um tanto relutante, a _succubus _obedeceu. Em seguida, Mei virou-se para Saizou, e disse: - E você, Komiya-_san_, criando caso de novo, não é?

- Eu, chefia? Mas o que foi que eu fiz? – redarguiu Saizou, cinicamente, colocando Tsukune no chão com cuidado. – Eu só tava batendo um papo animado com os meus colegas de classe, a Kurono-_san _e o Aono-_san _aqui. Não é verdade, Aono-_san_? – Ele bateu "amistosamente" com as pontas dos dedos no rosto de Tsukune (que manteve sua expressão facial séria, pouco amistosa e assustada).

- _Humpf_! Estou de olho em você, Komiya-_san_ – admoestou Mei, apontando o bastão de choque para Saizou. – Se fizer arruaça nos meus corredores, te garanto que vai pegar uma semana de detenção. A pão e água!

- Sim, Kongou-_san_! – retrucou Saizou, fazendo uma continência debochada. Virou-se para Kurumu e, ignorando Tsukune, disse, com um sorriso malevolente a repuxar-lhe o canto dos lábios carnudos: - Kurono-_san_, que tal se a gente, digo, eu e você escolhêssemos algum clube? Pessoalmente, eu acho um saco essa ideia de clubes, gastar o tempo livre dos alunos com mais atividades de escola, mas... Desde que você e eu participemos juntos, pode ser qualquer clube, eu nem me importo com qual, você escolhe e eu digo sim. Então?

Tsukune cerrou os dentes. _Mas que cara de pau_!

A resposta de Kurumu foi uma gargalhada zombeteira.

- Komiya Saizou, já é suficientemente ruim ter você como colega de classe. Nem que você fosse o último monstro do mundo, nem por decreto eu ia querer entrar no mesmo clube junto com você. Desencana! Por mais que a realidade mude, você sempre será lixo.

Apanhou o cotovelo de Tsukune e disse, com um sorriso: - Vamos, meu amor.

Saíram de braços dados pelo corredor de piso azul e branco e paredes pintadas de azul-aço. Atrás deles, um Saizou frustrado e irado vociferava ameaças contra Tsukune.

- Um dia desses, eu acabo com ele! Ainda mato esse bastardo!

- Não ligue, Tsukune – disse Kurumu no ouvido de seu "destinado".

Desceram pela escadaria de madeira vermelha até o térreo e saíram do prédio da escola, rumando para o pátio onde os vários clubes mantinham seus respectivos estandes, decorados com anúncios vistosos em _kanji_, _hiragana_, _katakana _e _romaji_.

- Olha, tem tantos clubes aqui! – Tsukune exclamou baixinho. À frente deles uma multidão já lotava as passagens entre os muitos estandes espalhados pelo pátio externo, cada um deles representando um clube escolar. – Em qual deles a gente deveria entrar, hein Kurumu-_chan_?

- Hã?! – fez Kurumu, distraída. A pergunta do humano a cortara de suas reflexões, que giravam em torno da seguinte questão: "Saizou precisa ser eliminado, riscado do mapa, pelo bem do Tsukune... Mas como?"

- Em qual clube você acha que deveríamos entrar, Kurumu-_chan_? – ele indagou.

- Que tal o clube de jornalismo? - ela sugeriu, com um sorriso diplomático no rosto.

- Clube de jornalismo? - ele repetiu sem grande entusiasmo. – O clube da _sensei_?

- É, eu te falei que na minha escola anterior participei de um clube do jornal, lembra? – disse a _succubus_, tentando vender a ideia para o "quase" namorado. Pensou: "Se for como na linha do tempo original, então não haverá ninguém além do Gin-_senpai _no clube, e dele eu posso cuidar. Vou ficar sozinha com o Tsukune no mesmo clube... Sem Moka, nem Yukari, nem Mizore, só nós dois... _Yahoo_!"

Afinal, só porque não podiam ter uma intimidade maior não significava que não formassem um casal.

Sem sequer esperar por uma resposta, Kurumu pôs-se a arrastar Tsukune pelo braço em busca do local onde eventualmente estaria montado o estande do clube de jornalismo, abrindo caminho no meio da multidão de alunos – tanto calouros quanto veteranos - que se apinhavam no pátio da academia. De todos os lados, a algaravia de vozes dos membros que procuravam recrutar novos integrantes para seus respectivos clubes fazia-se ouvir.

- Uau! Aqui tá a maior confusão! – exclamou Tsukune, que não sabia para que lado olhar. – Parece uma feira livre.

- Este é o clube de fotografia, quer tirar fotos de espíritos? - perguntava com voz lúgubre um estudante sênior de cabelo preto fosco escorrido pelos ombros que, pela aparência externa, poderia ser confundido com um zumbi: rosto longo e ossudo de pele macerada lívida, nariz caído, lábios vultuosos e boca caída com dentes enormes tortos, olhos esbugalhados e vidrados. Um bando de fantasmas translúcidos revoava em torno dele, que trazia uma máquina fotográfica pendurada no pescoço e brandia uma foto de sinistras aparições espectrais na mão.

- Por favor, entre no clube de acupuntura – conclamava uma criatura corpulenta de pele quase negra e crânio liso magnificamente calvo, de olhos fechados, nariz batatudo, que usava argolas de ouro nas orelhas e estava nu da cintura para cima, todo eriçado de agulhas de acupuntura. Lembrava perturbadoramente o Pinhead da série de filmes _Hellraiser_.

- Venha para o clube de múmias! – alardeava um coro de cinco indivíduos que se apresentavam enrolados dos pés à cabeça com faixas de pano de fino linho - um deles, estranhamente ostentando na cabeça um chapéu preto de mandarim, com uma bola de rubi no alto -, tendo ao fundo um sarcófago de madeira dourada com incrustações preciosas. De sua parte, Tsukune se perguntava se aquelas criaturas eram autênticas múmias egípcias de trinta ou quarenta séculos de idade, ou se "meramente" os afiliados do clube praticavam a mumificação a fim de imitar o objeto de seu interesse.

- Vamos lá, junte-se ao clube de ciências! – exortou um nerd de cabelo castanho e rosto quadrado, óculos de grau, trajando um jaleco branco, que sorria de forma estranha; nas mãos, um pequeno caldeirão ou pote de metal cheio de asquerosos miriápodes de grandes dimensões contorcendo-se em um líquido roxo de cheiro nauseante. Parecia o estereótipo do cientista louco dos antigos filmes de terror europeus e americanos. – Você pode testar nossa nova poção do amor!

Seus companheiros que o ladeavam – todos de jaleco branco e um sorriso anormal – não eram menos assustadores: um nerd magérrimo e alto, rosto redondo, cabelo preto liso, óculos fundo de garrafa, com uma proveta e um balão de Erlenmeyer em suas mãos, cheios de um líquido fumegante exalando vapores tóxicos; uma garota baixinha, de cabelo preto curto com franja, olhos brancos, uma descomunal gravata borboleta vermelha, empurrando um carrinho para laboratório onde se viam, na parte de cima, uma mixórdia de béqueres, provetas e buretas, bisturis, um crânio humano quase completo, e, na parte de baixo, uma máquina misteriosa que zumbia e trepidava ao funcionar; e um grandalhão de rosto muito magro e anguloso, queixo bifurcado, olhos inteiramente negros e parafusos nas têmporas de cabelos escuros escorridos – lembrando o monstro de Frankenstein imortalizado no cinema por Boris Karloff -, que portava na mão esquerda um crânio meio encardido com uma vela de cor vermelha acesa, queimando em seu topo.

"Esse clube é bem a cara da Yukari-_chan_", cogitou Kurumu, puxando Tsukune pelo braço. Sentiu-se surpresa por não ver a feiticeirinha pré-adolescente bissexual, mas logo em seguida recordou-se do comportamento antissocial de Yukari no início do primeiro ano, fruto de um ódio racial que marginalizara as bruxas por séculos sem conta.

- Caramba, pelo dente de Buda! – praguejou Tsukune, deixando-se guiar por Kurumu na multidão. Sentia-se como se tivesse caído de paraquedas na reunião anual da família Addams ou coisa que o valha. – Não tem nenhum clube normal nessa escola?

Como era possível – questionou consigo mesmo – que aqueles jovens youkais aprendessem como coexistir com a sociedade humana, em particular no Japão, tendo tais clubes anormais como referências? Será que aqueles demônios acreditavam REALMENTE que todos os seres humanos modernos paramentavam-se como se estivessem saindo de um "Encontro Otaku/Cosplayer"?

- Claro! – disse uma voz feminina bem suave. – Há sempre o clube de natação.

Tsukune virou-se na direção da voz – e deparou-se com uma das garotas mais bonitas em que jamais havia posto os olhos.

Pelos padrões humanos, aquela jovem não devia ter mais de dezessete ou dezoito anos. Era da altura de Tsukune e tinha a pele cor de marfim, perfeita e lisa, como qualquer moça oriental normal. Todavia essa impressão de normalidade era afastada pelos longos cabelos ondulados até o final das costas, de uma exótica tonalidade verde-água, ou azul-piscina, conforme a incidência da luz, e pelos não menos exóticos olhos de íris amarelo-esverdeadas, de formato meio "caidinho" no canto externo inferior, que passava um aspecto de tristeza e ternura ao mesmo tempo. Rosto triangular invertido, de testa ampla e queixo pontudo. O top justo e firme de seu biquíni roxo não conseguia esconder, antes realçava os belos seios generosos e redondos balançando-se sensual e brandamente, sempre que ela se movia. Circundando-lhe a cintura fina, uma canga de praia estampada em tons de violeta e lilás fazia as vezes de sarongue que envolvia os quadris bem desenvolvidos mas revelava parcialmente as pernas esguias e torneadas, além de deixar à mostra os delicados pés brancos que calçavam lindas sandálias enfeitadas.

Enfim, não se tratava de nenhum monstro. Os longos cabelos azul-esverdeados estavam adornados com um par de prendedores feitos de conchas do mar esverdeadas ou amareladas (os famosos mexilhões verdes da Nova Zelândia?), um de cada lado da cabeça. Combinavam perfeitamente com as íris verde-lima de seus olhos de aspecto marejado.

Decididamente aquela não era uma garota japonesa como as que Tsukune conhecia em seu mundo. O fascínio pela beleza exótica da menina mais velha - que não perdia para a _succubus_ Kurumu Kurono – foi tomando conta do jovem _Homo sapiens_.

- Eu sou a capitã do clube de natação, Ichinose Tamao – apresentou-se a garota de cabelos turquesa, exibindo um sorriso cativante. Seu campo áurico reluzia em tons violeta, rosa e verde-berilo, irradiando charme, atração sexual e sensação de alegria. – Por que não nadamos juntos? Podem vir, a água está uma delícia.

Um sorriso de alívio passou pelo rosto de Tsukune, que mentalmente deu graças ao bom Deus, aos seus ancestrais e a todos os kamis da mãe natureza por encontrar o que lhe parecia ser um clube normal (apesar de Kurumu insistir no clube de jornalismo).

_Yabai_! O instinto sobrenatural de Kurumu deu o alarme. _Perigo, perigo_!

Como _succubus_, podia detectar uma "devoradora de machos" (em todos os sentidos) só de olhar para ela. (Um demônio da sedução reconhece outro, _chu_!)

A terceiranista Tamao Ichinose não estava sozinha. Outras garotas de biquínis e sarongues também deram o ar de sua graça, para deleite do contingente masculino de alunos calouros que estava presente no local. Todas formosas, curvilíneas, sumariamente vestidas, sorridentes, prestativas.

- No clube de natação todos os membros são garotas – explicou Tamao, cercada por uma legião de beldades segundanistas que exibiam seus dotes físicos em maiôs e biquínis sumaríssimos. – Então daremos tratamento especial aos garotos que ingressarem no clube.

Como era de se esperar, seguiu-se um alvoroço generalizado.

Um rapaz de cabelos negros levantou a mão e bradou: - Eu! Eu! Eu quero entrar!

- Eu também! – endossou outro, com um sorriso feroz e o dedo polegar fazendo gesto positivo. – Eu adoro nadar!

Em três tempos, um número imenso, mas imenso mesmo de calouros estava sendo aliciado pelas belas garotas em trajes de banho _sexy_ do clube de natação.

Em sua mente, Tsukune teve uma visão de Kurumu usando um maiô minúsculo que lhe realçava as curvas estonteantes, rodeada por uma forte aura cor-de-rosa.

- E você... Aono Tsukune, certo? Está interessado em entrar no clube? - indagou Tamao, acariciando de leve a face ruborizada de Tsukune com a mão delicada (sob o olhar chocado de Kurumu). – Garanto que vamos fazer com que fique confortável.

"_Huhu_...Este garoto tem um cheiro delicioso... Igualzinho a um humano!", Tamao avaliou mentalmente, já antegozando a boa refeição que iria ter. "Ando de olho nele desde a cerimônia de início das aulas!"

- Pode parar por aí mesmo, sua puta com cheiro de peixe! –disparou Kurumu que, esbravejando de ciúmes, apertou com mais firmeza o braço de Tsukune. – Nós não estamos nem um pouco interessados no seu clube de barracudas.

- Kurumu-_chan_! – Tsukune balbuciou, estupefato. Seu sonho de ver moças bonitas, talvez a própria Kurumu, em sumaríssimos trajes de banho, estava indo pelo ralo.

Mas não se tratava apenas de simples ciúmes. Graças à magia dos _djinni _Kurumu retinha as memórias de sua vida escolar na realidade anterior, conquanto na nova realidade seu corpo de garota ayakashi de quinze para dezesseis anos estivesse na Youkai Gakuen há apenas um mês. Via Tamao e as demais nadadoras pela primeira vez nesta linha temporal, mas sabia quem e o que elas eram (embora a "outra" Tamao tivesse os cabelos negros como a noite).

Sereias! Tubarões em pele de cordeiros!

Tamao sorriu desdenhosa. – Por que não deixa o Tsukune-_kun _falar por si próprio? - Ela inclinou-se sobre o garoto japonês de forma insinuante, roçando seus seios volumosos no braço dele, e sussurrou-lhe ao pé do ouvido com voz sedutora: - Seja sincero, Tsukune-_kun_, no fundo você quer entrar no clube de natação, né?

Tsukune teve uma pequena epistaxe. – Errrr... B-B-Bom... Eu tenho experiência com natação, sabe, porque os meus pais me fizeram ter aulas de natação até o fundamental – disse ele, gaguejando e com o rosto visivelmente corado. – Alguma coisa sobre boa forma física. Não que eu queira entrar só pra ficar perto das garotas... Lindas garotas só de biquíni...

Kurumu farejou o perigo. _Feromônios_.

- Pra seu governo, Ichinose-_senpai_, Tsukune é o MEU namorado! – atalhou a _succubus _que segurou Tamao pelos ombros e a empurrou para mais longe do japonês. – Ele nunca faz nada a não ser que EU faça, entendeu?

Ela virou-se para o companheiro, muito séria, e disse: - Tsukune, o que foi que eu te falei já no primeiro dia, sobre as garotas do clube de natação?

Ele pensou um pouco antes de responder. - Que elas comem gente...?

Tamao riu. – Ela falou uma coisa tão ridícula?

- São _ningyo_, mermaids ou sereias – disse Kurumu em tom acusador. – Atraem os homens pra dentro d'água liberando feromônios e sugam a força vital deles. Preste atenção, Tsukune, se você der mole pra esta piranha – atirou um olhar venenoso à veterana de cabeleira verde-azulada – ela vai te morder e te desidratar numa questão de segundos, e você vai virar um velho caquético, com um pé na cova!

Uma ideia maluca começou a tomar forma em sua mente. "Aquele ogro nojento do Saizou... Já sei como dar um fim nele!", pensou.

Mas a _ningyo_ Tamao Ichinose, capitã do time de natação da Academia Youkai, não permitiria que sua presa mais suculenta escapasse da rede com tanta facilidade.

- Tsukune-_kun_, venha ver por si mesmo! Deixa eu te mostrar como nosso clube é uma ilha de paz em meio a esse lugar violento e atormentado que é a Academia Youkai. Anda logo e venha nadar conosco!

- D-De qualquer maneira, vamos lá dar uma olhada – tartamudeou Tsukune, que dirigiu seu olhar suplicante a Kurumu. (Era o encanto da sereia em ação novamente, _chu_!)

"Pois sim! Não vou deixar que as coisas sejam do jeito que a Ichinose-_senpai _quer", pensou Kurumu. Apanhou o cotovelo da veterana e afastou-a de Tsukune, com aparente amabilidade. Sorrindo largamente para ele, falou:

- Tsukune, eu e a Ichinose-_senpai _precisamos ter uma conversa de mulher, a sós.

Intrigado, Tsukune seguiu-as com o olhar. Kurumu, depois de ter certeza de que o companheiro humano não conseguiria escutá-la, disse para Tamao:

- O negócio é o seguinte, eu sou a _succubus _Kurono Kurumu. O Tsukune é a minha alma gêmea, o meu "companheiro de destino", e nele você não rela a mão. Mas eu sei como fazer cair na sua rede um peixe maior... Uma presa muito melhor, mais encorpada, cheia de vida pra dar. Você e suas colegas de cardume vão se fartar. – Enquanto falava, imagens perpassaram a mente de Kurumu: visões de Saizou em uniforme de natação, enfeitiçado, atraído para a piscina pelas sereias que logo em seguida começavam a atacá-lo, drenando toda sua vitalidade até reduzi-lo a um velho decrépito. – Mas você tem que me jurar que não vai morder o Tsukune... Nem você nem ninguém da sua raça. Porque se uma de vocês chegar perto dele, vou usar o meu _charm _de _succubus _pra encantar a "homarada" que você e as suas amigas arrebanharam e rebocar todo mundo pro meu harém de machos. E mais! Vou contar pra escola inteira o que vocês fazem com os rapazes no seu clubinho privê. Cê sabe como os boatos crescem... Garanto que nenhum candidato do sexo masculino vai querer entrar no clube de vocês, que vai ficar às moscas. – Sorriu maldosamente. - E aí, _senpai_, o que me diz?

Tamao esteve prestes a dizer que tinha direitos sobre Tsukune por tê-lo visto em primeiro lugar conforme os costumes do povo sereiano, mas se conteve.

Uma _succubus_! Agora a coisa mudava de figura. O povo do mar e os _lilin_, conquanto fossem duas raças de predadores sobrenaturais, em especial de seres humanos, não tinham interesses conflitantes, posto que a água era o território das sereias e dos tritões, ao passo que os sonhos eram o domínio por excelência das _succubi _e dos _incubi_.

- Vai entrar para o clube junto com o Tsukune-_kun_? - indagou Tamao, respirando pesadamente. Por mais que relutasse em abrir mão do garoto cujo cheiro corporal era tão "humano", a perspectiva de perder todo o contingente masculino de novos membros era muito mais assustadora.

- Não falei isso – rebateu Kurumu. – Mas se eu usar um maiô, o Tsukune vai ver a minha beleza. – Ela fez uma pose bastante sensual. – Eu sei que ele sonha com isso, afinal ele é homem, mas é muito tímido pra admitir. Agora quero que jure por todos os seus deuses que o Tsukune, meu "destinado", não será molestado por vocês. Jure! Senão eu juro que vou fazer todos os garotos que vocês recrutaram virarem meus escravos, agora mesmo!

Tamao suspirou contrariada. – Como quiser. Juro pela Mãe Oceano, Asherah, por Dagon e Kthulhu, pelo Rei Dragão Ryuujin, por todos os deuses do mar venerados por meus ancestrais, que eu e minhas irmãs do povo do mar nesta academia não faremos mal nenhum a Aono Tsukune, "destinado" da _succubus _Kurono Kurumu. Isso basta, caloura?

Kurumu concordou. Ainda podia lembrar-se, na linha temporal original, de Tamao e das outras sereias saltando alguns metros no ar, acima da piscina, tentando abocanhar a vampira Ura-Moka – que saltara primeiro a fim de atraí-las a um ardil -, apenas para serem impiedosamente chutadas pela feroz _kyuuketsuki _de olhos vermelhos e cabelos brancos, que usava o impulso de seus próprios chutes giratórios superpotentes para se aproximar de sua próxima vítima e evitar cair na água, mantendo-se suspensa no ar por 80 segundos.

Ura-Moka transformaria todas elas em sushi!

"Mas eu sou uma _succubus_", ponderou Kurumu com os seus botões. "Não tenho superforça, minhas armas são outras. É assim que eu vou proteger o Tsukune."

- Kurumu-_chan – _disse Tsukune ao ver sua namorada acompanhada de Tamao. – Vamos procurar o clube de jornalismo?

- Ora, ora, Tsukune – replicou alegremente Kurumu, que enlaçou seu amado pelos ombros. – Não vamos nos precipitar. Podemos dar uma espiada no clube dos peixinhos, sem compromisso.

- Peixinhos...? – repetiu Tamao, que de tão nervosa, uma veia visível estalou para fora de sua testa. _Gostaria de ver essa duas-pernas impertinente fazer pouco de nossa raça se estivéssemos em nosso elemento, a água_.

- Ué, Kurumu-_chan_?! – Tsukune admirou-se da súbita mudança que se processara no espírito da namorada. – Mas e o clube de jornalismo, como fica?

- O clube de jornalismo pode esperar. - Kurumu sorriu maliciosa e abraçou com entusiasmo Tsukune, comprimindo seus fartos seios contra o rosto do rapaz. – Afinal, nós somos livres pra fazer o que queremos! Certo, Tamao-_senpai_?

- Naturalmente que sim – respondeu a _ningyo _retomando seu sorriso sedutor e cativante, embora queimasse de raiva por dentro em face das provocações da irreverente _succubus _de cabelos azuis que, a seu ver, a privara de sua melhor refeição bioenergética. – Vamos todos nadar juntos!

Ela pensava no "peixe maior" que Kurumu lhe oferecia em troca de Tsukune.

"Se não valer a pena... Que Ryuujin a devore inteirinha!"

- Então, sejam bem-vindos ao Clube de Natação da Academia Youkai!

À frente da legião de calouros que haviam sido aliciados por Tamao e suas amigas, estendia-se a vista da piscina semiolímpica utilizada para a prática de natação, com um trampolim acima um metro da lâmina d'água azul e uma cadeira de observação para salva-vidas. Algumas mesas com guarda-sóis em duas cores estavam dispostas estrategicamente à volta da piscina. A área era totalmente cercada de tela de arame galvanizado.

Kurumu franziu a testa intrigada. _Por que essa loira _gaijin _peituda está aqui_? _Ela não existia no mundo anterior_.

- Eu sou a conselheira do clube, Fiona Seafoam – apresentou-se a sorridente moça de pele alva e macia que tinha 1,75m de altura e aparentava ter dezenove anos, envolta por longos e fartos cabelos dourados ondulados que lhe caíam pelos ombros e pelas costas até as nádegas. Os grandes olhos verde-azulados, da cor do mar, sobressaíam-se no rosto em forma de triângulo invertido, de nariz reto e muito delicado, e boca de lábios carnudos, vermelhos, que davam mostras de uma sensualidade alegre e despreocupada, dedicada tão somente aos prazeres materiais. Seu corpo maravilhosamente curvilíneo, de seios opulentos e firmes, cintura fina e definida, quadris largos e bem fornidos, coxas generosas e pernas terminando em tornozelos esbeltos, exibia-se quase completamente nu exceto por um biquíni mínimo, azul-piscina. Seus dentes perfeitos pareciam um colar de pérolas, e ela falava japonês com um sotaque irlandês forte, mas encantador.

Seu corpo escultural brilhava à luz do dia, coberto com miríades de gotas de água cintilantes que pareciam cristais pequeníssimos, pois Fiona acabara de sair da piscina. (Sua pele estava liberando feromônios no ar, _chu_!)

Na mesma hora Tamao se despiu da canga que a enrolava pela cintura, expondo aos olhares cobiçosos dos rapazes os quadris proporcionais, as coxas bem torneadas e as pernas esguias. As outras meninas a imitaram.

Era uma visão de roubar o fôlego. (Pura sedução holochacral, _chu_!)

- _Ohayo_, pessoal – cumprimentou-os gentilmente uma garota de biquíni verde-claro que tinha cabelos negros cortados bem curtos, franja dupla, rosto redondo e olhos _futae _castanho-escuros. – Meu nome é Sango.

- Eu sou Umihime – disse uma sorridente menina pouco mais alta que Sango, à sua esquerda, de rosto losangular, olhos _futae _cinza bem escuros e cabelos castanho-escuros na linha do pescoço, com franja repicada, que usava um biquíni verde-musgo.

- Eu sou Aquamarine – disse outra garota sorridente à direita de Sango, mais alta que a maioria, de rosto oval, olhos _futae _azuis e cabelos lisos castanho-avermelhados até o meio das costas, trajando biquíni azul-cobalto.

- E eu, Pearl – acrescentou uma menina de biquíni cor-de-rosa que tinha a mesma altura de Sango e rosto redondo, com cabelos igualmente curtos, mas castanho-claros, cor de mel, franja jogada para o lado, e grandes olhos _hitoe _castanho-escuros. – Temos trajes de banho para todos!

(Naturalmente tais nomes foram tomados de empréstimo às línguas humanas, pois o povo do mar, em seu ambiente natural, utiliza telepatia subaquática e comunicação por sonar. Ademais, os _merfolks_, como todos os youkais, possuem um nome secreto, ou _mana_, que controla a sua mudança de forma e que ninguém mais pode saber, porquanto quem conhece o _mana _de um youkai adquire domínio sobre esse youkai. _Chu_!)

Os rapazes foram ao delírio. Precipitaram-se numa massa confusa sobre o comitê de boas vindas feminino que os aguardava de braços abertos na área da piscina (excitados pelos feromônios que as meninas sereias exalavam).

- _Uhuu_! Este é o lugar! – bradava a multidão.

Aproveitando que Tsukune entrara no vestiário masculino, assim como outros tantos garotos, para trocar de roupa, Kurumu arranjou lápis e papel, e rapidamente escreveu um bilhete. Era um recado para Saizou: "Se quiser me ver, estou na piscina. Venha e vamos nadar juntos. Kurumu-_chan_."

"Agora só preciso fazer o bilhete chegar até as mãos do Saizou", pensou ela. Então viu, entre alguns rapazes que, do lado de fora da cerca de arame, observavam embevecidos a movimentação – e os lindos corpos femininos minimamente vestidos – da piscina, um rapaz gordo, barrigudo, de rosto arredondado e pletórico, "cara de lua cheia", olhos _hitoe _miúdos e apertados, e os cabelos castanho-claros arrepiados. Reconheceu de imediato Gouzaburou Taira, na realidade um _noppera-bo_, um youkai sem rosto, repulsivo em sua verdadeira forma paranatural com tórax e abdômen rotundo gosmentos como um globo ocular lacrimoso, e platonicamente apaixonado por ela, Kurumu!

Na linha temporal "oficial", Taira, junto com o _karakasa-obake _Kouzou Kasahara e o _rokurokubi _Nagai Kubisaku, formaram a "Aliança dos Fãs-Clubes" que constantemente importunavam Kurumu, Moka e Yukari, suas respectivas "ídolas" – além, é claro, de hostilizar Tsukune que era o ÚNICO objeto de amor das três. Na nova realidade, porém, não havia Moka Akashiya na Academia Youkai, ao passo que Yukari, se estivesse por lá, ainda seria a pré-adolescente ranheta e antissocial de antes de conhecer Moka, ou seja, não exatamente um objeto de adoração. Por conseguinte, deduziu Kurumu, nada de alianças de fãs-clubes nesta escola, apenas um gordinho chato e grudento que não parava de segui-la para onde quer que ela fosse e que, para variar, odiava ferrenhamente Tsukune.

"Por que não matar dois coelhos com uma cajadada só?", raciocinou Kurumu.

Tanto Gouzaburou Taira quanto Saizou Komiya eram inimigos de Tsukune, o homem que ela amava. Quando se compenetrou desse fato, Kurumu venceu os escrúpulos morais. "Meu macho vem em primeiro lugar... Tsukune... Eu mataria o mundo pra protegê-lo", ela pensou com convicção.

- Eeei! Ei, você... – exclamou a _succubus_ para chamar a atenção do gordo Taira. – Olha bem nos meus olhos, fortão...!

O olhar de ametista de Kurumu encontrou-se com os olhos pretos apertados de Gouzaburou e imediatamente os prendeu num transe hipnótico. _Charm_! Gouzaburou sentiu o rosto arder, e a paixão tomou conta de seu peito ao imergir nas profundezas mágicas daquelas lindas íris violeta que emitiam um magnetismo irresistível sob a forma de ondas vibratórias concêntricas de bioenergia etérica. Ele estava temporariamente enfeitiçado. Sedução holochacral, o poder das _succubi_. No plano astral, o campo áurico de Kurumu rebrilhava em tonalidades variáveis de rosa, vermelho e laranja, concomitantemente com as trocas energéticas efetuadas pelos respectivos chacras básico, esplênicos, umbilicais, laríngeos e frontais de ambos os envolvidos. Tudo isso em fração de segundos.

- Kurumu, amada, amada, adorável Kurumu...! – murmurou Taira, com seus olhos presos aos dela. Ficara impregnado com a energia oriunda dos pensenes da _succubus_, com a magia da sedução desta. – Faça de mim o que quiser!

- Quero que procure o Komiya Saizou e entregue a ele este bilhete – disse Kurumu, estendendo o papel ao obeso youkai através da grade de arame. – Depois volte aqui pra dar uma nadadinha, OK?

Taira obedeceu sem pestanejar. Satisfeita, Kurumu observou o estudante afastar-se a passos rápidos à procura de Saizou, balançando a barriga proeminente. _Hoje eu e o Tsukune vamos ficar livres desses dois estrupícios_.

Não sentia vergonha nem remorso por empregar sua habilidade hipnossugestiva, seu poder de sedução, algo que jurara jamais fazer na linha temporal anterior, para atrair os desafetos de Tsukune a uma armadilha fatal. Por que deveria? Kurumu vinha de uma raça de mulheres sobrenaturais, ou demônios-fêmeas, acostumadas a manipular os homens, manipular as ilusões livremente. Sua mãe com certeza ficaria orgulhosa, se pudesse vê-la em ação. _Por necessidade prática e por índole, nós, _lilin_, somos uma raça ardilosa_. Sim, as palavras de Ageha, sua mãe, pareciam reverberar em seu cérebro, como que vencendo o tempo e o espaço.

Na piscina um número cada vez maior de rapazes em calções de banho divertia-se a valer brincando despreocupadamente com as belas garotas de biquíni (que, por sinal, demonstravam total ausência de inibição, até mesmo se e quando as mãos de alguns rapazes mais ousados resvalavam em seus seios, coxas e glúteos). Outros, mais sérios, aprendiam os principais exercícios, como bater com as mãos, com os pés, o flutuar em decúbito dorsal e ventral, a respiração boca/nariz, os movimentos de pernas e braços, conforme lhes eram ensinados pelas prestativas moças.

"_Yahoo_! Esta é minha chance, aqui eu consigo um relacionamento mais profundo com o Tsukune", pensou Kurumu, que exibia um sorrisinho maroto, meio malicioso no canto dos lábios, ao dirigir-se para o vestiário feminino. "Afinal, não sou nenhuma vampira que tem alergia a água."

Dez minutos depois, Tsukune reapareceu trajando um calção de banho verde-água. "Deus do Céu... Não sei nem pra onde virar os meus olhos!", pensou ele, embasbacado com a visão de tanta beleza feminina, tanta pele exposta. "Não posso acreditar que todas elas são perigosos monstros marinhos."

- Ei! Seu lugar é dentro da piscina! – exclamou Tamao alegremente. Ela abraçou Tsukune pelo pescoço e o arrastou consigo, sem lhe dar tempo de retrucar.

"_Uaagh_! Ela é tão decidida, voluntariosa... Parece a Kurumu-_chan_", pensou o japonês, constrangido, procurando sem ver sua garota-demônio. Com certeza fora trocar de roupa, colocar um maiô, e ainda não voltara do vestiário feminino.

Em dois tempos ele e Tamao estavam dentro da piscina de água cristalina.

- Uau, Tsukune-_kun_, seu corpo é lindo! Você está em ótima forma – disse a jovem mermaid de cabelos ondulados verde-berilo em tom de admiração. Conquanto houvesse se comprometido por juramento a não predar Tsukune, não se alimentar de sua energia vital, ainda assim ela podia assediá-lo, na esperança de roubar o namorado da _succubus_, ou, pelo menos, minar o relacionamento deles. Seria sua vingança.

- A-Acha mesmo? Sério!? – Tsukune gaguejou, surpreso; não estava acostumado a ter seus dotes físicos elogiados por uma garota, salvo por Kurumu. Mas o charme maduro de Tamao era inegável.

- Tsukune-_kun_, você só precisa trabalhar o movimento dos seus pulsos... Deste jeito! - Ela segurou seu braço esquerdo e puxou-o para si, colocando seu pulso no rego entre os seios. A carne branca de Tamao era deliciosamente macia e quente. O pobre rapaz ficou tão perplexo e excitado que emitiu um som onomatopaico parecido com "_WAH_! _IIP_!"

- Isso, assim! – Tamao elogiou, manuseando o braço de Tsukune (que tinha o rosto afogueado e tenso) com uma das mãos, e a outra, enlaçada em seu pescoço moreno. – Olhe, vá assim com o seu pulso, que nem um peixe. Muito bem! - A sua voz tornou-se mais baixa e mais ronronante. – Isso realmente está me excitando.

Contudo, o pobre Tsukune sequer imaginava que ele era o alvo das atenções de um pequeno grupo de garotas que fofocavam animadamente do outro lado da piscina.

- Hum... Então esse é o Tsukune-_kun_! – comentou uma bela jovem parecida com Tamao, mas que possuía cabelos pretos reluzentes, ondeados, que desciam abaixo do meio das costas. Usava um biquíni com padronagem em ziguezague. – Agora entendo por que a Tamao-_senpai _tá de olho nele há um tempão.

- Sem brincadeira! – retrucou Sango, rindo. – Tamao-_senpai _realmente tem feito um bom trabalho em manter os olhos sobre ele por um tempo, não tem?

- Eu também acho! – concordou Umihime rindo também. – Ele é um material de primeira! E pelas leis do nosso povo, a Tamao-_senpai _tem prioridade porque o chamou primeiro.

- Eu só queria ter falado com ele antes – resmungou Pearl, meio amuada.

- Eu adoraria ficar com o Tsukune-_kun _todo pra mim! – suspirou Aquamarine. – Será que a Tamao-_senpai _me deixaria dar uma dentada gostosa nele? Só uma mordidinha...

- Meninas, parem de pipilar e grasnar que nem gaivotas! – Fiona Seafoam, assistente da supervisora, resolveu intervir. – Ninguém vai morder o Tsukune-_kun_, nem mesmo a Tamao-_san_. Nenhuma de nós, ponto.

- O quêêê?! – exclamaram todas a uma só voz.

- Ela fez o juramento solene do povo do mar – explicou Fiona, inabalável. – Nenhuma mermaid nessa escola poderá se alimentar do Tsukune-_kun_. Isso inclui até a mim.

- Ela não tinha o direito de fazer isso...! – protestou com veemência uma menina de biquíni verde-limão, que tinha cabelos azulados curtos e olhos castanhos. (Por que será que alguns youkais se esforçam tanto por imitar a aparência humana e, no entanto, mantêm os cabelos com cores inexistentes na natureza, _chu_? Complexo de _cosplayer_?)

- Como presidente do clube, Tamao-_san _tem esse direito, sim – contrapôs Fiona. – Mas não se preocupem, que um sucedâneo tão bom, ou melhor, já está a caminho. Vi a imagem dele, no plano mental, e ouvi seu nome. Seu nome "humano" no mundo físico. Saizou. Komiya Saizou.

- Usou seus poderes de profetisa, Fiona-_san_? – questionou a ingênua Pearl.

– É prerrogativa de uma filha do mar de estirpe real, da Crista, queridinha – Fiona sorriu condescendente. Sua mãe era uma das rainhas das Ilhas Proibidas, um "enclave" de morte e procriação dos sereianos localizado no Mar dos Sargaços – uma área do Atlântico Norte, próxima ao Caribe, a oeste dos Açores à latitude de 30ºN, delimitada pela extremidade sul da Flórida, Porto Rico e Bermudas, cercada por correntes oceânicas, coberta de algas pardas do gênero _Sargassum_ e desprovida de litoral – mas camuflado por uma barreira mística invisível, fora de fase com o _continuum _espaço-tempo habitado pelos homens, tal como a própria Academia Youkai. E, tal qual sua rainha-mãe, Fiona possuía o dom de premonição, o poder elemental de mover a água com sua mente e moldá-la a seu bel-prazer, congelar a água ou fervê-la, abrir e fechar portais mágicos em espelhos d'água e provocar ou amainar tempestades no mar, além de se comunicar telepaticamente com a vida marinha e, limitadamente, controlar plantas e animais marinhos de toda espécie. – É por isso que eu afirmo que aquele jovem Aono não é pra vocês... Nem pra ela. – Fez um movimento com a cabeça, apontando para Tamao que não parava de se agarrar ao encabulado Tsukune, como uma rêmora grudada a um golfinho, roçando seu corpo contra o dele.

- Que pena! – lamentou-se Aquamarine. – Ele é tão...

- Humano?

- É, parece até um humano de verdade... Tem um cheiro muito bom!

- Sei como é. – Fiona mordeu os lábios e tornou a mergulhar na água azul. Sentia, bem no fundo, um pouco de pena das jovens mermaids. Reiki, a energia vital dos humanos, era seu antigo alimento e canções subaquáticas das colônias no Mar do Diabo faziam repetidas menções ao sabor todo especial desses duas-pernas, apesar de seu atual internato escolar ter-lhes restringido a dieta ao dreno de energia vital dos alunos do sexo masculino travestidos de humanos. "Pobres meninas", pensava Fiona, no fundo da piscina. Pelo contrário, na colônia da Corrente do Atlântico Norte, onde crescera, a carne e o sangue dos homens eram a base da alimentação, junto com peixes e moluscos. Mas a própria Fiona não comia carne de homem desde que entrara para a Academia Youkai com a idade de quinze anos. A esta altura, ela, a Caçadora, já havia afogado mais de cem marujos humanos, capturados em embarcações no Mar dos Sargaços e arrastados até as escuras profundezas oceânicas para que, de conformidade com as leis tribais, sua carne fosse distribuída parcimoniosamente entre os esfomeados _murdhuachas _das Ilhas Proibidas que pela linha matriarcal eram irmãos e irmãs menores de Fiona.

A exemplo de sua mãe, a Rainha, Fiona Seafoam nascera para matar.

A mermaid de cabelo curto azul resmungou qualquer coisa acerca de privilégios injustos de algumas castas. Tamao pertencia à casta da Mão, a segunda mais alta da sociedade sereiana (abaixo apenas da Crista), ao passo que a maioria das meninas sereias eram oriundas das castas inferiores do Olho e do Coração. Teoricamente, no clube de natação da Academia Youkai não existiam diferenças de casta. Na prática, contudo...

- O que está fazendo, Tamao-_senpai_...? – indagou Tsukune, morrendo de vergonha porque estava envolto pelos braços mornos da líder do clube de natação e sentia os seios dela pressionados contra suas costas. _Se a Kurumu-_chan _voltar e nos vir assim_...!

- Você sabia, Tsukune-_kun_, que os seres vivos possuem 70% de água em seus corpos? Assim como o planeta Terra tem 70% de sua superfície formada de água? – retorquiu Tamao, sempre sorridente, sem desgrudar braços e seios um milímetro sequer do corpo do jovem humano de pele morena. – Toda a água está cheia de magia e mistério primordial, sendo o berço da própria vida. A magia das águas está ligada à resistência e à transmutação do corpo. Água é sentimento, é emoção, e emoção é energia em movimento. Em cada gota d'água desta piscina há milhares de minúsculos elementais aquáticos, de pequenas ondinas, ajudando a dissipar e absorver as energias negativas. Cada ser possui um elemental da água dentro de si, que é movido pela emoção... Tipo uma ondina pessoal. Você também tem a sua. – Tamao encostou os lábios de coral na orelha de Tsukune. – Não se reprima! Entre em contato com sua ondina pessoal, dentro de você, e deixe fluir livremente os sentimentos e as emoções mais profundas do seu ser...!

- _Uhn_... Tamao-_senpai_! – Tsukune hesitou, lutando para resistir ao odor emitido por ela, ou feromônio, que exacerbava suas paixões. Para sua surpresa, ele constatou que seu rosto se achava no meio dos seios da capitã. Sentiu a cabeça balançar nos braços dela, pressionada contra aquela tépida maciez. – Você e suas amigas são _ningyo_... Sereias, mulheres marinhas... Não são?

- E se fôssemos? – ela revidou maliciosamente.

- Sereias não cantam para atrair os marinheiros para a morte?

Com exceção de lendas folclóricas japonesas como _Happyaku Bikuri _ealguns contos ocidentais, como _The Little Mermaid _de Hans Christian Andersen, a verdade é que Tsukune não sabia praticamente nada a respeito de tais criaturas quiméricas.

Tamao deu um suspiro suave. – Sempre o velho estereótipo... Não, querido, mermaids não cantam para atrair marinheiros e pescadores para a morte. Mermaids não são sirens! Só cantam quando estão submersas na água, e suas "canções" são ininteligíveis ou até inaudíveis para os duas-pernas, consistindo de sons longos e em baixa-frequência, como os cantos das baleias, e de sequências rápidas de _clicks _em alta-frequência, como os dos golfinhos, na faixa do ultrassom. Emboscar humanos para caçar requer outros métodos.

Tamao entendia do riscado. Aos dez anos de idade juntara-se ao grupo de caçadores de humanos para alimentar a tribo – caçando e afogando tripulantes de barcos de pesca que se perdiam dentro e fora do Mar do Diabo, ao leste do Japão, entre Iwo Jima e a ilha Marcus. Para tanto, as sereias transformadas em humanas fingiam-se de belas náufragas à espera de serem "salvas" pelos marujos desavisados e, usando o poder de manipular as emoções e os sentimentos deles através de feromônios, os arrastavam a uma morte atroz. Por um instante, ela permitiu-se divagar um pouco, recordando os "bons velhos tempos". – Pessoalmente, gosto _muuuito _dos humanos. São tão apetitosos...! Melhor que peixe... – Ela deu uma risada cristalina. – Aliás, detesto peixe!

- Hum... Interessante – resmungou Tsukune. Ele se perguntava qual seria a reação da bela Tamao se soubesse que tinha em seus braços, com a cara enfiada em seus seios, um daqueles humanos "apetitosos" de que ela tanto gostava.

- Mas e você, Tsukune-_kun_? – perguntou ela. – Você gosta da ideia de vir a ser o macho "alfa" do futuro harém da Kurumu-_san_?

- Co-Como é que é?! – Tsukune agitou-se como se houvesse sido picado por um ferrão de abelha no abraço de Tamao.

A mermaid ergueu suas sobrancelhas escuras para fingir uma surpresa genuína. – Você não sabia? Kurumu-_san _me confidenciou que pretende formar um harém de machos com TODOS os rapazes do clube de natação. Naturalmente, você, como o "destinado" dela, será o macho alfa, o número um. Por que o espanto? A Kurumu-_san _é uma _succubus_, você sabe, e _succubi_, comofilhas de Lilith, são demônios do sexo, daí que ter vários parceiros é perfeitamente aceitável entre elas. Chama-se "poliandria", é algo próprio da raça.

Pela expressão chocada no rosto de Tsukune, era lícito deduzir que a ideia de participar de um harém masculino juntamente com todos os rapazes youkais à sua volta, sob o comando de Kurumu, não contava com a simpatia do garoto japonês.

Aquela era uma faceta da linda _succubus _até então desconhecida para ele.

Tamao sorriu-lhe, insinuante. – Não faça essa cara, Tsukune-_kun_. A única coisa que importa entre um homem e uma mulher é saber se você teve seu coração roubado ou vice-versa. Tomar ou ser tomado, tudo se resume nisso! A Kurumu-_san _certamente sabe o que isso significa. E você?

Ela colocou uma das mãos na nuca dele e com a outra acariciou-lhe a face levemente.

"O que é que tá acontecendo?! O que é que tá havendo com meu corpo?", questionou-se Tsukune, sentindo o coração disparar, o pulsar vibrante do fluxo de sangue em suas veias. Sem dúvida estava sucumbindo aos feromônios altamente potentes da sereia responsáveis por acelerar o seu metabolismo de macho – para tentá-lo, seduzí-lo, torná-lo suscetível de manejo.

"Minha cabeça tá confusa... Eu tenho... tenho que lutar contra isso..."

Sentia uma vontade irresistível de agarrar a garota de cabelos verde-água, cujos olhos amarelo-limão como um par de preciosos citrinos pareciam irradiar luz inumana, mesmerizante.

"Não consigo resistir!"

Agora seus braços trigueiros seguravam firmemente a cintura fina de Tamao. A boca da filha do mar, macia, rósea, vibrava tal qual uma ventosa donde emanava uma estonteante fragrância de prazer.

- TSUKUNEEE!

O encantamento quebrou-se. O grito entusiasmado de Kurumu – que acabara de sair do vestiário feminino envergando um biquíni amarelo com rendinha preta nas extremidades, muito _sexy _– fez com que Tsukune despertasse bruscamente do efeito dos feromônios de atração emitidos pela malfadada mulher marinha.

Desvencilhou-se do abraço de Tamao e foi em direção à borda da piscina, a tempo de ver Kurumu correndo ao seu encontro. Ao atingir a beira da piscina ela tomou impulso e pulou.

- _Yahoo_! – Com um salto para frente Kurumu projetou-se no ar, subiu cerca de cinco metros de altura, dando duas voltas completas e contínuas no ar (não tão surpreendente para um demônio alado que domina os ares), e "aterrissou" sentada (de pernas abertas) sobre os ombros de Tsukune, de tal maneira que o estarrecido rapaz viu-se de cara com a parte inferior frontal do biquíni amarelo da ousada garota _succubus. – Yahoo-hoo_! Eu sempre quis fazer isso! – exclamou ela, triunfalmente, abrindo os braços.

Tsukune, com o peso extra de Kurumu sobre seus ombros, e a cara vermelha enfiada no baixo ventre da garota-demônio, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu desajeitadamente na água com um sonoro "_TCHIBUM_!"

- Kurumu-_chan... – _ofegou Tsukune, mostrando-se tão inseguro quanto indignado, quando ambos voltaram à tona, com os cabelos encharcados. – Me explique direitinho essa história de você formar um harém!

- Ha-Harém...? – repetiu Kurumu, tomada de espanto.

- É, a Tamao-_senpai _me contou que você tem planos pra formar um harém com todos os garotos que ela e as amigas recrutaram pro clube de natação... Junto comigo! É mentira ou é verdade, Kurumu-_chan_?

Kurumu lançou um olhar de viés para Tamao, que observava a cena com certo ar de gozo e desdém. – Então a vadia de rabo de peixe deu com a língua nos dentes, hein? – resmungou com raiva. – Tsukune, meu amor, eu só falei aquilo pra chantagear a Tamao... Ameacei, sim, fazer todos esses garotos que você vê aqui virarem meus escravos, pra que nem ela nem as outras mermaids ousassem cravar os dentes em você. Foi assim que eu a fiz jurar, por todos os deuses do povo dela, que não te fariam mal. – Ela gentilmente segurou o rosto dele entre suas mãos. – Mas a verdade, Tsukune, é que eu não tenho a menor intenção de ter um harém. Só quero você e ninguém mais.

- Quer dizer que não é verdade que _succubi _formam haréns masculinos? – perguntou Tsukune, ainda inseguro e um tanto envergonhado.

Kurumu suspirou. – Sim e não... Digo, é verdade que ALGUMAS _succubi_, não todas, é claro, mas apenas algumas de nós mantêm haréns de machos, mesmo após ter escolhido o seu "destinado", apenas pra fazer inveja nas outras fêmeas da comunidade... Ou até pra se alimentarem deles, se forem humanos, pra drenar a energia sexual masculina. Seja como for, ter um harém masculino bem grande é sinal de poder e prestígio. Minha mãe tem o dela... Minha tia Sara, que mora na América, numa cidade chamada Las Vegas, também tem... Mas eu juro pra você, Tsukune, que eu não quero nada disso. VOCÊ é o meu amado e destinado, e é tudo quanto me basta.

"Não seja bobo, Aono Tsukune", ele disse para si mesmo, tentando relaxar e aproveitar o privilégio há tanto almejado por ele (e por todos os garotos da escola): ver Kurumu, sua garota, em traje de banho.

Ela segurou Tsukune pelo braço esquerdo, roçando nele os polpudos seios de forma absolutamente provocante. – Mudando de assunto... Tsu-ku-ne, me ensine a nadar. A Tamao-_senpai _te ensinou direitinho, né?

- Umm, Kurumu-_chan_, seus seios estão... – balbuciou o japonês, esbugalhando os olhos, começando a sentir o sangue subindo e as bochechas queimando.

Em resposta, ela desamarrou a parte de cima do biquíni amarelo e despudoradamente deixou o seio esquerdo, nu, à mostra. – Oh, sim, meus seios estão doendo...!

"Contra esperteza, esperteza e meia, Tamao-_san_", Kurumu riu mentalmente.

Os orbes de íris terrosas de Tsukune se arregalaram ainda mais, como se fossem saltar das órbitas, e as maçãs de seu rosto coraram dez tons de vermelho quase que instantaneamente.

- Este biquíni é um pouco apertado demais, né, Tsukune? – Kurumu perguntou maliciosamente, com uma piscadela, abaixando-se de tal maneira que sua fascinante região glútea ficasse de frente para Tsukune (que mostrava um misto de constrangimento e excitação com a visão sexualmente provocante) e passando o dedo indicador da mão direita por dentro da parte de baixo do biquíni, sem o menor pudor, suspendendo-a um pouco para expor ao olhar estarrecido do garoto uma generosa porção da suculenta nádega direita.

Tsukune estava prestes a ter uma síncope. Seu corpo era um campo de batalha onde seu "eu" consciente debatia-se em meio ao conflito entre as forças antagônicas e inconscientes do id, dos instintos animalescos exigindo satisfação imediata, e da censura, timidez e treinamento cultural impostos pelo superego, como diriam os adeptos das teorias de Freud. Era como se ele tivesse um diabinho e um anjinho sentados em cada ombro, sussurrando em seus ouvidos, insuflando, criticando, podando, zombando...

- Quanta baixaria – resmungou Tamao em voz alta, dirigindo-se à tentadora youkai de cabelos azuis com sua quase absoluta falta de pudor. – Por que não usa o seu encantamento nele? Não é o que os seus irmãos e irmãs de raça fazem o tempo todo?

- Encantar o Tsukune? Pra quê? – retorquiu Kurumu. – Primeiro, é terminantemente proibido usar magia de sedução pra prender nosso "destinado", e mesmo que não fosse... – Ela mediu a mermaid de alto a baixo, com certo ar de superioridade, e disse: - Não dá pra chamar isso de amor verdadeiro. Um dia, quando encontrar uma pessoa que você goste de verdade, você vai entender. E vai se lembrar das minhas palavras.

"Assim como eu me lembro de ter falado a mesmíssima coisa pra Kokoa-_chan_, na realidade anterior", ela refletiu.

Tsukune apenas olhou mudo para a namorada.

- Aliás, Tamao-_senpai _– Kurumu disse, em tom de ironia – eu te achava mais legalzinha com a cabeleira negra, sabia?

Intrigada, Tamao levantou uma sobrancelha verde-azulada.

Foi quando Gouzaburou Taira irrompeu na área em torno da piscina. Quando falou, sua voz mal lembrava a de um ser humano. Era como se fosse um robô, um autômato falando com voz sintetizada de computador.

- Ku-Kurumu...! Eu fiz o que você me mandou... Agora podemos nadar juntos?

Tsukune encarou-a inquisitivamente. – Kurumu-_chan_...?

"Droga!", ela praguejou em pensamento. "Tinha me esquecido desse estrupício."

Os lábios de Tamao repuxaram-se num sorriso irônico que parecia destoar de seus olhos marejados. – Oh-oh...! Como vocês, duas-pernas, costumam dizer, "olha só o que o gato trouxe".

- E-Espera... – Kurumu começou a gaguejar, olhando de Tsukune para Gouzaburou um tanto baratinada. – Bom, tá na hora de dar um fim nisso. Vou anular o encantamento agora.

Ato contínuo, ela confrontou o gordo e patético youkai, mirou nos seus olhos escuros e apertados como fendas, enquanto aproximava a mão direita do coração dele (irradiando energia roxa). Disse com voz imperiosa: - Desperta!

Instantaneamente Gouzaburou voltou a ser senhor de si mesmo.

- Kurumu...? Por que é que eu tô aqui?! – balbuciou o confuso _noppera-bo_ que tinha esquecido de tudo que fizera sob o efeito do encanto da _succubus_.

Tsukune não acreditou no que havia ouvido. – Kurumu-_chan... _Você botou um encantamento nesse cara?!

- Tsukune... – disse ela, virando-se novamente para ele. – Não é o que parece. Vai ser difícil de explicar, mas foi por uma boa causa, eu garanto.

- Ku-Kurumu! De biquíni! – tartamudeou Gouzaburou, quase se babando.

- Kurono-_san _na verdade se dispôs a ajudar o clube de natação a recrutar os calouros – interveio a belíssima Fiona de cabelos dourados, para espanto geral. – Tamao-_san _me contou. – Ela indicou o garoto avantajado com a cabeça. – Vamos receber condignamente este calouro, Tamao-_san_?

Tamao franziu o cenho. Imediatamente a seguir o sorriso caloroso reapareceu em seu rosto. – Mas é claro que sim! Menara e Jenjira – ela bateu palmas para chamar, respectivamente, a jovem de longos cabelos negros e sua colega de cabelo azul-claro curto – vou deixar nas mãos de vocês o...

- Taira Gouzaburou – completou Kurumu.

- Isso... Façam o Gouzaburou-_kun _ficar o mais confortável possível, OK?

- Pode deixar conosco – responderam em uníssono Menara e Jenjira, dando risadinhas maliciosas. Em três tempos o relutante e rotundo rebento dos Taira foi despido, vestido com um calção de banho dimensionado para o tamanho da sua cintura e levado para dentro da piscina pelas solícitas moças.

- Parece um baiacu inflado – comentou Kurumu um tanto desdenhosa.

Tsukune tomou-a pela mão e a puxou para a piscina. – Vem, Kurumu-_chan_, vamos nadar – disse, entusiasmado. – A Tamao-_senpai _tem razão, a água tá uma delícia.

Kurumu não se recordava de já ter visto Tsukune tão animado, nesta ou na "vida anterior" com Moka. De repente, ela viu-se na água, entre os braços morenos de seu amado, tendo os dois mergulhado na piscina juntos. Kurumu estremeceu. "É como a realização de um sonho", pensou. Sentiu-se tentada a beijá-lo, mas conseguiu conter-se, ciente das consequências altamente desastrosas que um contato físico tão íntimo teria para seu parceiro humano. Com um torcer de corpo ela livrou-se dele e se afastou, rindo, para provocá-lo. Ele nadou indo na sua direção, tentou pegá-la algumas vezes, mas a garota-demônio de cabelos azuis escapulia entre seus dedos e ria. Por fim, Kurumu deixou que ele emparelhasse com ela. Tsukune, o rosto radiante, segurou-lhe a mão e ambos nadaram juntos de volta para a borda da piscina.

"Hi, hi... Eu sabia que no nado livre podia fazer bonito na frente da Kurumu-_chan_", pensou Tsukune, que estava no sétimo céu. Mentalmente agradeceu a mamãe e papai Aono pela escolinha de natação no fundamental.

Seus pensamentos foram literalmente sufocados pela maciez dos seios fartos de Kurumu, que, aproveitando-se do fato de estar vestindo nada além de um biquíni, não resistiu à oportunidade de agarrar e enfiar o rosto do namorado em seus dois _airbags _naturais (ou sobrenaturais?), tal como gostava de fazer. Excitado em razão do contato direto com a pele nua do busto da _succubus_, Tsukune teve uma epistaxe tão intensa a ponto de quase desmaiar. "Acho que morri e fui pro Céu!", divagou, sorrindo pervertidamente. (Afinal, ninguém é de ferro, _chu_!)

Entrementes, Tamao presenciava de rosto impassível as brincadeiras mais e menos inocentes do casal. Kurumu e Tsukune brincavam de jogar água um no outro.

- Não pode se alimentar dele – Fiona falou-lhe ao ouvido. – Você jurou.

- E não quero – Tamao retrucou suavemente.

- Então o quê? – insistiu a mermaid loira, usando seu poder hidrocinético para levantar pequenas quantidades de água da piscina e moldá-las na forma de esferas do tamanho de bolas de tênis (igualmente, poderia criar tentáculos de água com vários metros de comprimento e força incrível). – Por acaso ele, o Aono-_san_, te lembra outra pessoa? Outras madeixas escuras... Como era mesmo o nome dele? O grumete filipino, você sabe... Jake? Jackie Costa?

Tamao fez um som escarninho. – Apenas um humano... Um duas-pernas... Seu destino era ser consumido. De mais a mais, o Tsukune-_kun _nem sequer é humano de verdade.

- E precisa ser? – provocou Fiona, fazendo levitar as pequenas bolas de água que pareciam impelidas por mãos fantasmas.

Tamao comprimiu os lábios mas não respondeu. À sua revelia, um rosto surgiu em sua mente. O rosto de um rapazola de dezesseis anos, bem moreno, maçãs salientes, cabelos castanho-escuros desalinhados e olhos oblíquos castanhos e grandes. Olhos tão belos, tão puros, cheios de pânico.

"_Tamao_!"

"_Jackie_!"

"_Tamao... Me ajude_!"

"_Você não será devorado. Eu não vou deixar_!"

"Aquilo foi... Foi uma insanidade temporária, nada mais", ela disse a si mesma. "Quanto ao Tsukune-_kun... _Eu só queria chatear essa mulher-morcego, roubando o namorado dela."

"Ele a lembra daquilo que perdeu", soprou-lhe uma voz interior. "Não, de _quem _perdeu."

Foi quando adentrou a área da piscina ninguém menos que Saizou Komiya. O monstrel estreitou ainda mais os olhos ao ver Kurumu e Tsukune entregues às brincadeiras frívolas. (Considerava-se "de uma beleza irresistível", assim como seu pai quando jovem, por isso não compreendia como Tsukune conquistara a garota mais popular da escola. _Chu_!)

- Ei! Kurono Kurumu! - ele exclamou animadamente, acenando com a mão. - Você mandou aquele gordo ridículo do Taira me dar um recado, pra vir te encontrar na piscina, né? Tá legal, eu tô aqui. Você pode deixar de lado esse bebezão e começar a se divertir com um homem de verdade, hein?

"Pra agradar à Kurono Kurumu tem que cheirar igualzinho a um humano, né?", ele riu em pensamento. "Graças ao feitiço odorífero que extorqui daquela bruxinha nerd da outra turma, o meu odor corporal agora é idêntico ao de um macho humano excitado... _Hehehe_!"

- Saizou...! Kurumu-_chan_...? - Tsukune fitou alternadamente o meio-orc e a _succubus_.

- É ele, que chegou - murmurou Fiona no ouvido de Tamao. - É o prato principal prometido pela _succubus_. O nome dele é Komiya Saizou, e é todinho seu, Tamao-_san_.

Kurumu puxou Tsukune pela cintura e cochichou ao seu ouvido: - Confie em mim, Tsukune, é tudo pro seu bem.

Em seguida, virou-se para o robusto meio-orc e acenou-lhe de volta.

- Saizou! - disse ela, sorrindo largamente. - Não me entenda mal, eu só queria ajudar as minhas novas amigas, a Tamao-_senpai _e a Fiona-_san_, a conseguir novos membros pro clube delas. Daí eu pensei, o Saizou-_kun _é um cara tão atlético... Cê sabe como é, né? Resolvi te chamar, e contei pra elas.

- Isso mesmo, Saizou-_kun_ - adiantou-se Fiona, com seus olhos glaucos presos aos dele. Mais do que observar, magnetizavam, atraíam como ímã, parecendo concentrar o poder e energia do elemento água. - Estávamos esperando por você. Sou Fiona Seafoam, assistente do supervisor do clube, o Kotsubo-_sensei_, que é o professor de educação física. Esta é Ichinose Tamao, presidente do clube. - Ela indicou a terceiranista de cabelos ondulantes verde-berilo e olhos amarelo-limão que pareciam perpetuamente marejados.

- É com grande satisfação que lhe damos as boas-vindas, Saizou-_kun_ - disse Tamao. O sorriso dela era irresistível. - Meninas! - Ela bateu palmas. - Deem toda atenção especial ao Saizou-_kun_. Tratamento VIP!

Nem bem acabou de falar, Tamao e mais três garotas precipitaram-se sobre o "indefeso" monstrel com a voracidade de um bando de orcas atacando uma baleia-cinzenta, arrancaram seu uniforme escolar e vestiram-lhe um calção de banho azul-marinho de tamanho apropriado.

"_Uaaaaah_! Não posso acreditar!", pensou Saizou, incapaz de reagir ao "ataque" das beldades por causa do encantamento. "Eu tô sendo despido por um bando de garotas gostosas?!"

- _Ohhhh_, esse aqui é taludo! - arrulhou uma delas.

- É, e tem um cheiro muito bom, muito melhor que o dos outros rapazes - pipilou a outra.

- Ele tem um dragão negro tatuado nas costas! - maravilhou-se Sango.

- Venha, Saizou-_kun_, vamos pra piscina, que a hora é essa - exortou Tamao, abraçando o jovem meio-orc pela cintura, puxando-o na direção da água azul. - Vou te ensinar a nadar.

Saizou olhou-a surpreso. - Nadar? - repetiu sem nenhum entusiasmo. Filho de pai orc, da tribo Presa Letal, e mãe _akamane_, "lambedor de sujeira", não partilhava o gosto pelos esportes aquáticos de seus "primos" distantes, os orcs nadadores da tribo Lodo Mortal. - Olha, Ichinose-_senpai_, você é uma gata, mas a verdade é que eu me dou melhor com futebol, combate desarmado... Esse tipo de coisa.

- Me chame apenas de Tamao - a voz dela era deliciosa e o puxava devagar, como um laço de veludo macio. - Não se preocupe. Eu vou tomar conta de você. De várias maneiras. Vem comigo conhecer a magia da água.

Ela ficou na ponta dos pés, colou seu corpo ao de Saizou e (mentindo) sussurrou no ouvido dele: - Sabe, Saizou-_kun_, desde que entrou na academia eu estou de olho em você. Eu sempre estive fascinada por você.

- Nota-se que você tem bom gosto, Tamao-_senpai_ - disse Saizou, sorrindo prazerosamente. - Mostra que tem maturidade, ao contrário de certas menininhas que preferem brincar com crianças... - Ele olhou de soslaio para Kurumu que se agarrava com Tsukune. _Quem precisa da Kurumu_? _Tenho à minha disposição um mulherão nota dez pra fazer com ela o que eu quiser._

Como se mesmerizado pela sedução da sereia em forma humana, ele deixou-se conduzir para dentro da piscina. Mas seu instinto de predador fora ativado (e sua aura astral refulgia em um tom brilhante de alaranjado, carmesim escuro e opaco, e castanho-avermelhado, _chu_!).

Sequer poderia imaginar que ele seria a caça e não o caçador.

"_Huhu... _A Kurumu-_san _não exagerou nem um pouquinho... Esse cara tem também um cheiro apetitoso de humano", pensou Tamao com entusiasmo renovado. "Que nem o Tsukune-_kun_! Mal posso esperar para consumi-lo."

(As cores predominantes de sua aura naquele momento eram verde-cinzento, verde-escuro de um matiz quase cor de ardósia, laranja, vermelho pálido e rosado, _chu_!)

- Eu vou fazer você esquecer todas as suas frustrações - Tamao disse para Saizou, ambos parcialmente imersos na água, ela colada nele, sentindo seu cheiro (ou pseudocheiro) e com seus seios, que a essa altura tinham os bicos rijos, sob o sutiã, roçando nas costas nuas dele. - Tem uma bela tatuagem de dragão nas suas costas, sabia? Conhece a lenda chinesa da carpa que subiu o Rio Amarelo até chegar à nascente na Montanha Jishinhan e desceu transformada em dragão?

- Não - resmungou Saizou, sentindo seu rosto pegar fogo e o volume de seu membro viril crescer dentro do calção. O sangue orc herdado do pai parecia querer ferver nas veias. - Na tribo do meu pai os guerreiros usam tatuagens com significados mágicos em diferentes partes do corpo. Coisas de xamã... Fiz essa em homenagem às crenças deles. Trata-se do grande Dragão Negro do Caos, dos primórdios deste mundo: Sentinela da Terra, Asa da Morte e Destruidor de Almas. Pessoalmente, não acredito em nada disso. Mas mesmo assim eu acho bacana.

Tamao suspirou falsamente e pressionou ainda mais seus seios contra as costas musculosas dele. - E pensar que em tantos ginásios, balneários e piscinas no Japão é proibida a entrada de pessoas tatuadas. Puro preconceito desses humanos...

- _Humpf_! Humanos...! - grunhiu Saizou. Lutando para não perder as estribeiras, ele se virou e pegou a mulher de cabelos verde-água nos braços, apertou seu corpo delicado de marfim num abraço selvagem. - Eles proliferam que nem vermes, se acham donos do mundo... É por isso que eu digo que deveríamos matar e comer os humanos, como os orcs fazem desde que o mundo é mundo. Faz parte do equilíbrio ecológico. Tô certo ou tô errado?

Tamao deu uma gargalhada cristalina. - Gostei, senti firmeza... Adoro um humano apetitoso e cheiroso, _hmmmmm_...! Não tem nada melhor.

- Crianças humanas! - disse ele, sorrindo com um prazer perverso. - Os bebês são deliciosos, assados no espeto. Ou na brasa. Ficam parecendo leitõezinhos.

- Carne _queimada_?! - Tamao fez biquinho, amuada. - Não é minha praia. Além do mais, eu sempre preferi banhistas, pescadores, mergulhadores...

- Até que o Saizou-_kun _e a Tamao-_senpai _parecem estar se dando bem, né Kurumu-_chan_? - cochichou Tsukune no ouvido da namorada.

- É, os dois combinam direitinho - disse ela, com uma ponta de ironia. - Eles se merecem.

- E que tal um pouco de recreação? - interveio Fiona, com os ricos cabelos dourados que emolduravam seu rosto de ninfa esparramando-se sobre a água (ouro sobre azul, _chu_!). Moveu as mãos em um pequeno círculo no sentido horário e depois no sentido anti-horário, e, usando de hidrocinese, formou uma esfera de água de 122 cm de diâmetro que, aos olhares perplexos das pessoas na piscina, volitava um metro acima de suas cabeças. - Vamos brincar de "evite a bola". Todo mundo formando uma roda bem grande e mantendo as mãos!

Assim foi feito. A esfera aquática desceu suavemente no centro da roda, flutuando alguns centímetros acima do nível da água.

- O objetivo do jogo é evitar a bola - explicou Fiona. - Quem for tocado pela bola está fora. A roda vai encolhendo, e fica mais difícil de evitar a bola. A última pessoa a ser tocada ganha o jogo. OK?

Usando de poder elemental de controle da água, Fiona fazia a grande bola mover-se para todos os lado com rapidez e agilidade, eliminando um número cada vez maior de participantes (Tsukune foi o primeiro). Ao findar o jogo, Fiona usou seu poder elemental para ferver a água cativa na esfera volitante, que se desfez em lindos reflexos multicores. Num abrir e fechar de olhos, a bola aquosa transformou-se numa nuvem de vapor brilhante.

Os calouros ficaram embasbacados.

Saizou assobiou com espanto enquanto abraçava Tamao pela cintura de maneira possessiva. - Showzinho impressionante o da loiraça... Como é que ela fez aquilo?

Tamao riu. - Aquilo? É um poder místico antigo, dado aos descendentes da linhagem sanguínea real de Atárgatis, ou Asherah, a Rainha da Água. Fiona-_san _é um deles. Tem poderes que o resto de nós não tem. - Lançou um olhar maldoso para Kurumu, que enlaçava Tsukune pelo pescoço (sentados na beira da piscina), e disse alto, para a _succubus _ouvir: - Ela pode, se quiser, envolver os inimigos em uma esfera de água com vários metros de diâmetro e esmagá-los pela tremenda pressão.

Na imaginação, Kurumu fez aparecer, como por mágica, a imagem de uma Ura-Moka sendo esmagada dentro de uma bolha de água gigante.

- Fiona-_san - _ela falou tentando escolher as palavras - você não é um youkai japonês... Eu tô certa ou errada?

"Ela não estava aqui da primeira vez, no mundo anterior", ponderou.

- Não, eu sou _gaijin _- respondeu Fiona. - Nasci em Inis Murúch, uma simpática ilha pra lá da costa oeste da Irlanda, conhecida como "Ilha das Sereias". Você está se perguntando o que faz uma jovem irlandesa em uma escola para monstros japoneses? É simples. De onde eu venho não existem escolas para _Fae_, que é como chamamos os youkais. Meus pais são amigos de longa data de Mikogami-_sama_, o diretor da Academia Youkai. E cá estamos nós! Mesmo depois de formada, continuo morando e trabalhando na academia. - Ela abriu os braços. - Eu adoro este lugar! É por isso que agora sou instrutora do clube de natação.

- Uau, que interessante! - Tsukune exclamou enquanto passava seu braço pelos ombros de Kurumu e acariciava-lhe o braço levemente. - Uma _bakemono _estrangeira!

- É isso aí - replicou Fiona, sorriso irônico na face rosada. - Aliás, _succubi _e _incubi _também são monstros ocidentais, da Europa Medieval cristã. Não é verdade, Kurumu-_chan_? Uma pequena minoria veio para o Japão, nos últimos três ou quatro séculos, junto com licantropos, vampiros e bruxas que fugiam dos tribunais da Santa Inquisição. E orcs e trolls do norte da Europa. Todos se "niponizaram", adotaram nomes japoneses ou que soavam como japoneses.

- Pois é - disse Kurumu numa voz átona, mal prestando atenção às palavras de Fiona, apenas no toque de Tsukune que acariciava seu braço. Sabia que seus ancestrais haviam sido fugitivos - juntamente com outros seres sobrenaturais - das fogueiras da Inquisição europeia de caça às bruxas, do ódio dos humanos cristãos a tudo que não constava na Bíblia deles. Sabia que _succubus _e _incubus _eram palavras do latim, uma língua humana morta que antigamente se falava na Europa. No mais, sua ignorância em relação às próprias raízes não a incomodava, e ficaria genuinamente surpresa se lhe dissessem que os primeiros _lilin_, seus ancestrais mais remotos, apareceram na antiga Mesopotâmia, atual Iraque, por volta de cinco mil anos atrás, vindos do mundo de Makai (Ark-a-nun, na versão ocidental) ou até mesmo do Inferno através de um portal multiversal.

Assim como sua mãe, Kurumu considerava-se tão nipônica quanto qualquer humano ou demônio genuinamente nativo.

- Pessoal! Vamos brincar de "briga de galos"! - Fiona conclamou. - Quem topa?

Kurumu e Tsukune se entreolharam e sorriram.

- Nós topamos! - exclamou a _succubus_ erguendo a mão, toda animada. No mesmo instante montou nos ombros do namorado que se abaixara para ela subir. (Era estranho, mas Kurumu recordava-se vagamente que na vida passada, no mundo anterior, tivera um sonho em que ela e Yukari participavam de uma "batalha de cavalos" no clube de natação; ou, quiçá, nem tivesse sido bem um sonho, mas sim uma amostra do que seria sua vida, ou de um seu alterego, num universo paralelo. _Chu_!)

Tamao deslizou as mãos pelo torso nu e molhado de Saizou. - E aí, Saizou-_kun, _vamos nessa? - ela murmurou maliciosa.

Saizou riu. - Claro que sim! Tudo o que o Tsukune faz eu faço melhor.

Ele mergulhou e colocou as pernas de Tamao em seus ombros, levantando-se com facilidade.

Todo o restante dos rapazes e suas respectivas seniores formaram duplas rapidamente (Gouzaburou, apesar dos esforços de Menara e Jenjira de impingi-lo uma à outra, formou par com uma insatisfeita Pearl).

- Ao meu sinal - avisou Fiona. - Um... Dois... Três... Agora!

Kurumu e Tsukune foram a primeira dupla a "batalhar" contra Tamao e Saizou, sob gritos e aplausos alucinados das respectivas torcidas na borda da piscina. (A intensidade das trocas de olhares entre a _succubus _e a mermaid era tamanha que qualquer pessoa não-clarividente quase poderia ver as faíscas voando dos olhos de uma e da outra.) Na primeira rodada, Tamao logrou derrubar a inexperiente Kurumu dos ombros de Tsukune jogando-a na água. Todavia, Tamao e Saizou mal tiveram tempo para comemorar, pois logo em seguida o rotundo Gouzaburou entrou no seu campo de visão, cavalgado pela aguerrida Pearl. Depois de quase dez minutos de muita briga, com direito a muito empurra-empurra, Tamao induziu Pearl para um lado mas terminou por jogá-la para o lado oposto. A mermaid mais jovem desequilibrou-se e caiu.

E assim seguiu a brincadeira até a "batalha final" que - previsivelmente - findou com a vitória da dupla Saizou/Tamao, entre vaias e aplausos.

Apesar disso, Saizou, o autoproclamado _bad boy _da Academia Youkai, parecia francamente não estar se divertindo - a julgar por sua expressão carrancuda.

- E aí, Saizou-_kun_? A performance do nosso clube de natação não é do seu agrado? - quis saber Tamao, com sua voz suave e apelativa, seus ternos olhos de íris amarelo-limão presos aos dele. - Ou você não gosta de mim? Não sou bela para os seus padrões?

- Tão linda como uma _tennyo _que desceu do céu pra se banhar nas águas - resmungou o monstrel, as narinas dilatadas, os olhos escuros cintilando como os de um urso-de-kodiak feroz e faminto prestes a lançar-se sobre uma suculenta foca. O corpo voluptuoso seminu de Tamao exalava um cheiro forte, um quê de agridoce... Cheiro de sexo!

- Então por que não me dá um abraço caloroso? - ela perguntou, sorrindo provocante. - O que homens e mulheres precisam fazer é meramente "agarrar" e "pegar". Vem me agarrar e me pegar no colo, garotão sarado.

- Todos esses joguinhos femininos... - ele resmungou. - Eu tô de saco cheio deles!

Salivando como os cães da experiência clássica de Pavlov, o monstrel segurou a garota mais velha pela cintura com uma mão e com a outra apertou suas nádegas. Os ondeantes cabelos azul-esverdeados esvoaçavam pelo rosto dele, lembrando algas laminárias gigantes, ou os cabelos verdes das ondinas, os elementais da água. O contato com aquele corpo escultural de pele macia e alva, que se revolvia em contorções como uma enguia tentando evadir-se do abraço dos seus braços musculosos e morenos levou o bruto ao limiar da loucura. Com um grito inumano e um jeito rude que teria ferido uma mulher humana, Saizou enfiou as fuças nos peitos suculentos de Tamao, ainda cobertos pelo sutiã roxo do biquíni que ela usava, bufando e chafurdando feito um porco nos seios dela. Mas Tamao lançou a cabeça para trás e riu deliciada.

- Kurumu-_chan_, a Tamao-_senpai_...! - gritou Tsukune. O garoto humano fez menção de nadar na direção do brutamontes que apertava em seus braços a veterana, mas foi impedido pela namorada (que esquadrinhava a piscina com o olhar à procura de "indícios" de que as sereias começariam a predar).

- Não, Tsukune. Ela sabe se cuidar.

- Isso mesmo, Saizou-_kun_! - Tamao riu para o _bad boy_, com uma gargalhada mais límpida do que os pingos de uma fonte termal do Lago Ashi e carregada do veneno da mais pura sedução. - Se quiser alguma coisa neste mundo, você _pega_. Deixa eu facilitar as coisas pra você.

Dizendo isso, ela rapidamente desamarrou a parte de cima do biquíni e a removeu, atirou-a para longe, assim desnudando os seios fartos e generosos que, livres de seu confinamento, balançavam tão provocantes, desinibidos, com os mamilos cor de coral eriçados, suculentos. Durante uma fração de segundo o meio-orc ficou paralisado, respirando pesadamente, estupefato perante a inacreditável beleza seminua que, tal qual Afrodite Urânia, parecia brotar das profundezas do elemento líquido para aflorar à superfície. Uma paixão avassaladora tomou conta de todo o seu ser, fazendo aumentar a pressão do sangue em todas as veias, artérias e capilares existentes no seu corpo. Ele sentia seu membro avolumar-se e enrijecer ainda mais, um mastro inchado na iminência de arrebentar o calção de banho. Com brutalidade, Saizou agarrou os seios redondos rutilantes e chupou vigorosamente os bicos túmidos que pareciam feitos de coral rosado, sem se importar com os olhares e as exclamações de pasmo em seu derredor.

- Tamao...! - ele resfolegou. - Em comparação com as humanas com quem tirei sarro, você é uma verdadeira deusa... e uma vadia de marca maior. Sim, eu sei. Desde que cheguei não paro de sentir seu cheiro de fêmea no cio.

- E eu não paro de sentir seu cheiro divino de humano - ela sibilou, enquanto Saizou dava fortes chupões em seu busto. - Mordeu a isca direitinho, como um peixe. Prepare-se que a diversão está apenas começando!

Ela o segurou pelo ombro e o afastou dando-lhe um safanão com força sobre-humana, o que deixou o híbrido confuso e furioso.

- Mas, por quê?! - ele gritou. - Tá de gozação comigo, piranhuda?

- De jeito nenhum, querido - a garota fez um gesto com as mãos que ora exibiam membranas interdigitais e fortes garras. - Eu não disse pra você? Se quiser alguma coisa neste mundo, você pega. É tomar... ou ser tomado!

Tamao emitiu um longo silvo, audível em toda a área da piscina e a tal ponto desagradável que todos os rapazes e a própria Kurumu taparam os ouvidos em desespero, gemendo de dor. Era o sinal para as demais garotas, que na mesma hora assumiram suas verdadeiras formas sereiânicas - orelhas de barbatanas, guelras, dentes afiados, mãos escamosas com membranas e um rabo de peixe esguio mas poderoso coberto de escamas douradas - lançaram-se avidamente sobre os alunos masculinos para mordê-los e se alimentar de sua energia vital. Que nem um bando de orcas famintas caçando lontras!

(CONTINUA)


End file.
